In a Jedi World: Book 3 Changed Times
by Nyce
Summary: It's been a year and a half since their adventure in KotOR two and the Ayren siblings don't expect to go back into the Star Wars world again. But right in the middle of shopping, they are sucked back in again. Determined to find out what happened to their friends, Reese and Ayden plus someone extra will go on an adventure, but unlike before, the details are unknown. SI.
1. Chapter 1

"_Death. Destruction! Despair. You… You! You will cause this! If you continue on this path, everything will be destroyed!" The old woman, the prophet, declared with huge wide eyes, "You must stop!"_

"_Stop?" Said a chilling cold voice, "Why on earth would I stop? It's fun."_

_The old woman stood up and pulled a blaster out from under the table, "You are a monster!" she gasped, "I must stop you! The horrors you will do, you already have done!"_

_The last thing that the old woman saw was my red blade enter her chest._

* * *

I woke with a pained gasp, my hand over my racing heart. My brother, Ayden, was looking over at me with a concerned expression on his face. My mother had bent around to look at me and my father was looking at me through the mirror.

"You alright, Reese?" Ayden asked me, his voice filled with concern.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Just a dream." I told them as I looked out of the car window, watching the scenery go past.

I wasn't tired anymore, and even if I was, I couldn't go back to sleep. That dream… it had felt so real, almost like a vision. But it couldn't be.

I never had visions in this world. My connection to the force here was really weak. I could only use it for party tricks, really.

So what was that… dream?

* * *

The thoughts that were going through my head were ones going along the lines of, _I'm late! I'm late! Ayden is going to kill me!_

Before I continue, I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Reese, Reese Ayren and I'm a 16 year old teenage girl. I have long brown hair with a red tinge and I was wearing a pink top that was slightly lacy, but not a lot, and a pair of blue jeans with white shoes. In my hair I had a pink plastic headband that was holding my fringe out of my face.

About a year and a half ago I somehow, don't ask me how or why, I still haven't figured that out yet, but I had gone inside a computer game. I lived it and I died in it. The game was a Star Wars game. Knights of the Old Republic, to be exact. Then after I got home, it was about a month before I went into the sequel of that game, but I accidentally brought my brother with me that time. Talk about 'Oops' moments.

When I'm in that world, the time I'm gone here is very miniscule. Two minutes at the most. But it hasn't happened in almost a year and a half.

I don't expect it to happen again, anyway.

I spotted my brother in front of a shop, waiting for me. I waved at him, making him notice me through the crowds of people. We were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago to look for a birthday present for our friend.

He started to make his way over to me when I suddenly found my self on the ground. Startled, and slightly sore, I looked to see that there was someone else on the ground with me. A girl, probably slightly older than me, with long brown hair and was wearing a hot pink wrap around dress and matching high heels, and I mean high, those things were tall, looked at me.

"Hey, sorry about that." I apologized, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The girl opened her mouth and spoke, the first thing I noticed was the American accent, "It's alright." She gave a small smile.

"Reese." Came Ayden's voice with a sigh, "What have you done now?" he asked me, with a hint of exasperation.

Ayden held out a hand which I grabbed to pull me up, when I was standing up I held my hand out to the American girl which she took. I pulled her up easily.

Just as I had pulled her up, I felt extremely dizzy and slightly sick in the stomach. My hand that was currently holing the American's hand tightened its grip as my other hand shot out to Ayden's shoulder to steady myself.

"Is she alright?" I heard the American ask Ayden before I couldn't hear them anymore. I could hear all different voices that sound similar but unfamiliar at the same time.

"_It's your entire fault!"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Get out of my head!" _

"_You can never escape me!" "Just go away!" "I'll be here, forever." "Go away!" "Never!" "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Then everything was black.

* * *

**The First Chapter of In A Jedi World Book 3: Changed Times  
**

**I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post the next chapter, mainly because the first was pretty much a prologue. Sorry if this one seems... rushed.**

**Reviews:**

**shade-fang - Thanks, you might just have to wait a fair few more chapters, though. c:**

**sgtranglin - Thanks!**

**sailorcrisp - Thankyou, I hope you enjoy!**

**crvenashkorpija - Thanks, I'm glad you think so!**

**Taeniaea - Thanks :)**

**godofmadness43 - Thanks for the review... and I agree c:**

**GKeybladewarrior - Thanks for your review. Actually, I'm not British (nor am I American) I am Australian. *waves hand***

* * *

"Ugh!"

My hand weighted like lead as I lifted it up and tried to rub it on my head. Please note the tried. Instead of rubbing my head, my arm gave out and my hand fell and basically hit my face.

I let out another groan as I moved to sit up. When I felt stable, I opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that I had a killer headache.

The second thing I noticed was that I was in a forest. There were all sorts of trees and shrubs around me.

The third thing I noticed was that it looked like it was about to rain.

The fourth thing I… alright alright! I'll stop with the 'noticing' things!

But anyway, I could see Ayden lying on the ground nearby, and by the looks of it, he was just starting to wake up. I slowly stood up, my headache dispersing as I moved and got more awake. When I was standing up properly I walked over to my brother and gave him a hand. He blinked a few times before taking it, and then I pulled him up.

"Where are we?" he asked me, glancing around, still waking up.

"Dunno." I replied as I looked around.

I glanced down and sighed to myself, at least I wasn't wearing heels this time.

"Better start looking around, I guess." I suggested.

There was a pathway leading further into the forest. I tapped Ayden on the shoulder and pointed it out to him.

"Lets see where that leads." I suggested, and then I paused, a smile growing on my face, "Race ya!" I shouted before taking off running, using the force to make me go a bit faster.

A grin was growing on my face. I felt better now, the sickness in my stomach had gone away and useing the force made me feel even better.

In fact, by using the force, I could tell that Ayden wasn't that far behind me.

I leaped over a fallen down tree log that was in the way before I stopped running. There was a fork in the road.

It was only matter of seconds before Ayden got here and skidded to a stop. He had a grin on his face, "I've missed doing that!" he exclaimed.

I laughed in agreement, "Yes. I know! It's been so long!"

But then we both heard something that made the smile slide off our faces.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Someone screaming. Yeah, I know. That was probably a reduntant statement after the whole, 'Ahhh' but you can never be too clear these days.

I reached out into the force and nodded to Ayden, and saw he had done the same. We both took off into the trees in the direction of the scream.

When we reached the source of the noise, I couldn't believe it.

"Aw, hell." I groaned.

There was done kind of pit type thing and there was a giant furred animal down there. It had black fur and very, very sharp teeth and long claws. It was circling a person.

The American girl.

I took a few steps backwards, and then took a running run, leaping off of the edge of the pit and I landed right next to the girl.

The girl let out a startled scream.

"Shush!" I snapped at her, watching the animal.

I tried to read the animal through the force. I got one thing from it.

Hunger.

"This is not good." I sighed, and then I looked to the girl, "When I say 'run', run."

"Where to?" She asked me, panicked.

"To your left. The ground seems like you should be able to climb up it."

"What about that thing? It'll follow me!"

"Leave that to me." I told her as I delved deeper into the animals mind.

_There's a rock over there. The rock is yummy. Yummy rock. Rock yummier than two girls. Yummy, yummy rock! _I tried to put into the animals mind.

It turned its head towards the rock and took a few steps. I looked to the other girl and said, "Run!"

She didn't need anymore prompting as she ran to the side of the pit and started to climb up it, which considering the hight of her heels, is a miracle in itself.

The animal was sniffing the rock, but at the sound of the American it whipped its head around and started to run towards her.

"Oh man!" My eyes widened and then I started to run and then leapt on the furred animal.

I stopped its run at the other girl, who had almost got to the top and Ayden was helping her get out, and started to shake its head trying to get me off.

"Woah, there." I tried sending calming feeling through the force, but it seemed to not have worked. It just got worse.

"Ayden! Get her outta here!" I shouted up to my brother, who had the American at the top of the pit.

"Where to?!" Ayden shouted back.

"I don't know! Get creative! Try the top of a tree!" I shouted back as the animal started to run around in a circle.

Then the animal stopped running around in a circle.

"Oh no…" I said, hoping that it wasn't going to do what I think it was going to do, "Ayden… Are you and what-her-face somewhere safe?" I called out, as the animal was taking a few steps backwards. It was going right up to the wall of the pit behind it.

"Yeah!" I heard Ayden reply. I think he said something else but I couldn't make it out.

Just then, the animal started to run full speed to the other side of the rocky pit.

"This will not end well!" I screamed into the wind, holding on the animal's fur tighter.

Just before the other side of the pit wall, the animal came to a sudden stop. And even though I was holding onto it's fur tight, it wasn't enough. I was flung off of the animal and onto the ground around the pit.

"Ow… ow… ow… ow!" I groaned each time I rolled across the ground.

I finally came to a halt in my rolling and I just laid their, sprawled out. I let out a groan. Man, that's going to leave some bruises.

But I didn't have much more time to think about that as a big black shadow flittered over me. I looked to my left to see that the animal; I'll just call him Rocky, had landed there.

I let out another groan. I had expected that to happen, but still.

I sighed as I stood up and faced Rocky.

"Shh-shh-shh." I said, trying to calm him and at the same time I was sending calming feelings too it.

The calm feelings didn't seem to be working, "If you turn out to be resistant to the force, I will be very annoyed." I muttered under my breath.

He couldn't be force resistant, though… It worked on him earlier…

Rocky started to charge at me, making me jump out of the way. He turned to run at me again.

"For crying out loud." I groan, exasperated. I just got here and I have to deal with this guy?

"Reese! Get up here!" I heard Ayden hiss at me.

I glanced up to see Ayden and Whats-her-name up there standing on a branch. Right.

I glanced around and saw the tree next to the tree my brother was in had a low branch. I took off running to it as Rocky took chase. I jumped on the branch, and then I leapt to another branch nearby, thanking all of the training I had received from various Jedi, I continued jumping on different branches, using the force to make sure I wouldn't fall, until I was one branch away from Ayden.

I decided to say on the branch I was currently on as Aydens was a bit full. The girl with Ayden was looking very terrified and confused.

"What the hell is going on?!" she demanded to know, "How could you do that… jumping thing? You bump into me and then the next thing I know is that I'm in the middle of some kind of forest!"

"What's your name?" I asked, ignoring her questions for the time being.

"Lyrisa." She crossed her arms, and then started to glare at me.

"Well, Lyrisa, I'm Reese and that's my brother Ayden." I started, "And this is kinda a long story…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review time!**

**Taeniaea - Thanks!**

**Gkeybladewarrior - You'll find out soon. c:  
**

**crvenashkorpija - Yup! Bas will be in this book and Mish! :D **

**sgtranglin - Yeah, but it won't always be like that. ;)**

**shade-fang - Thanks! And I know who she is, and your reference to RD ;D**

**godofmadness43 - Peerchaps, peerchaps not! :3 Thanks!**

**Guest - I'm glad you like the story. :D Yeah, she does, doesn't she? She'll try to fix that in later books... ;) And yay! Fellow Aussie!**

* * *

Lyrisa stared at me, "So we are in 'Star Wars' where you both have been before and have been trained as Jedi." She clarified.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

"No, no. I believe you." She shook her head, "I'd have to after seeing your display, I guess." Lyrisa bit her lip, "Why?"

"When you get the answer to that question, please let me know. I've been wondering that for ages." I laughed, glancing down at Rocky who was watching us.

Lyrisa looked down as well at the animal, "It can't come up here, can it?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Dunno, never seen one of those before." I told her.

Foe some reason, that didn't seem to reassure Lyrisa. She kept looking down at it. I glanced down at it a few times too. I noticed that it wasn't watching us anymore. Something else seemed to have gained its attention.

I frowned as Rocky stood up, and started to run away. Why would he do that? I decided that it was better safe than sorry and reached out in my senses.

I couldn't feel anything, though. No, wait! I could feel a glimmer of something. Something masking it's presence but not. It was weird, like some kind of machine, but not...

"Guys. Shut up for a moment." I whisper/hissed at Ayden and Lyrisa.

I craned my neck over the edge of the branch and listened. I could hear footsteps, a lot of them.

Suddenly they came into view. Quite a lot of people with blasters were down there. I got a bad feeling about this (I loved saying that, even if the circumstances weren't very good.)

I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I could only hear snippets of their voices.

"I know something is here." Someone was saying.

"….rader…."

"Just…"

"…look out…."

"AHCHOO!"

I jumped and looked over at Lyrisa and Ayden. Ayden was glaring at Lyrisa, who was looking a bit sheepish. Betrayed by a sneeze. How cliché can you get?

"Up there!" one of the blaster-wielding goons shouted.

"You, up there! Get down here!" another one shouted, who looked like the leader, "Or we'll blast you down!"

I sent a glare at Lyrisa, who looked like she was going to agree to go down there before I shook my head at her, that made her stop from saying anything.

"No thanks, we're good up here. Nice view, good company, no blaster wielding maniacs." I called out to them with a shrug.

"Are you crazy?" Lyrisa hissed at me.

"Jury's out." I said with a grin.

"So be it." The guy below snarled at us and aimed his blaster. He shot one bolt at us, but it missed us, completely.

I grinned, "Is that the best you can do?" I taunted.

"You are nuts. Crazy. Absolutely lost it!" Lyrisa was saying to me.

CRACK!

I did a tiny jump. The branch that Ayden and Lyrisa were on was charred where it joined onto the tree and now had a jagged crack down it.

He had aimed for the tree and hit it. He wasn't aiming for us.

Ayden moved to stand up, but the branch cracked again, the crack growing bigger. I knew Ayden would be able to get himself safe, using the Force, but it was Lyrisa I was worrying about.

Then there was the sound of a blaster bolt again and then my tree branch gave a crack. Hmm… seems this guy knew what he was doing.

CRRRRAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK

SNAP!

Then I found my self falling down and then landing with an "Ooof!" and then I heard a scream and saw that Ayden and Lyrisa (who had screamed) had fallen down an landed next to me.

"Will you shut up?!" I hissed at the girl who looked back at me with a blank expression.

"Thanks." I muttered to her before looking back at the guys with the guns.

There was roughly eight of them, not counting the man at the front with the gun pointed at me.

"Now how about you tell me who you are?" the man asked me.

"You first." I replied with a fake smile.

The man narrowed his eyes at me when I shrugged, "C'mon, just your name. Just so for my inner monologue I can stop referring you as 'The Man.'" I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"You are crazy." I heard Lyrisa say.

"I am Captain Sander Morso, captain of the Darian Army." The man told me.

"Great to meet you, Morso. Well, not really." I shrugged, "But yeah, I'm Leia. That's Luke." I said pointing at Ayden, "And she's Juno."

"Last names."

"Ugh. Me and Luke are Skywalkers. We're siblings. Her last name in Eclipse." I told him.

Morso nodded his head and moved his gun to indicate that we stand up. Slowly.

I decided to cooperate, just a little bit, and slowly stood up. Ayden and Lyrisa slowly stood up too and we put our hands in the air.

"Now follow us." Morso said as him and his men started to move away.

I looked at Ayden and shrugged. I glanced at Lyrisa and then nodded my head at her, indicating that we were going to do as they wanted.

We started to slowly walk towards… well, to wherever they were leading us. And boy, was I ready to get some answers.

* * *

**There's the third chapter, I hope you like it! Don't forget to review, okey-doki-loki? Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**godofmadness43 - So it seems! Thanks for the review!**

**Dorian the shur'tugal - Thanks! Hmm... She would probably be a jedi knight if she was in TOR like that. **

**sgtranglin - Thanks, I'm glad you like. c:**

**sailorcrisp - Thanks, and I'm glad you like it! :D**

**crvenashkorpija - Yup! I'm glad you like (:**

**shade-fang - I'm currently distracting her with cupcakes and musical instruments. c: Thanks for the review!:D **

* * *

"Names." A man asked me.

I glared at the solider who was standing in front of me. He had introduced himself as Owen Aasa.

I was in a separate room at this big base thing. They had taken us in separate rooms to question us. I knew that Ayden would play along with my story. I just hoped that 'Juno' would too. If not, I had a feeling we would be in big trouble.

"I already told Captain Morsel. My name is Leia Skywalker." I told him with crossed arms.

"Home planet?"

"Alderaan." I snapped at him.

Aasa checked him papers before looking up at me, a glint in his eyes, "According to your 'brother' you home planet is Tatooine."

I rolled my eyes, "No, _his _home planet is Tattoine. Mine is Alderaan." I said with a shake of my head, "Separated at birth. Long story." I shrugged.

The man eyed me suspiciously, "Your other companion, a Miss Juno Eclipse. How do you know her?"

I shrugged, "Not really well. Just kinda met, really." I said to him before I rested my arms on the metal table, "But let me ask you this…" I paused. I was about to ask what year it was, but that would do me no good.

"How long ago was Taris bombed by Darth Malak?" I asked him instead.

Aasa glared at me, "_I'm _asking the questions here!" he snapped at me.

Dang it. All I wanted to do was work out how long I was gone for and this dipwad wasn't gonna help me with that.

"So ask the questions, mate!" I snapped at him.

"How old are you and your… companions."

"God." I muttered, rolling my eyes, "I'm 16, A…Luke is 18 and I don't know about Juno. I'd go with 18/19ish." I said with a shrug.

The man scribbled down on his notepad and then looked back up at me.

"What are you doing on this moon? It's a restricted moon for the Darian Army."

"I'm not entirely sure, myself, really." I told him with a shrug, "Hey, could you tell me something, the Darian Army. Are you just affiliated with the Republic?"

Aasa started at me for a second, making me raise my eyebrows slightly as I waited.

"No." He finally said, "We stand alone from the Republic."

I nodded my head and then looked up at him, "Ok, righteo!" I said.

Aasa nodded his head as he stood up, tapping all of his papers together.

"This interrogation is over for now. You shall be returned to your companions now." He told me, making me nod my head.

"Ok."

"You are to be warned that your containment cells have security camera's recording 32/4" He continued.

"Um, just checking here, there's 32 hours to a day here and 4 days a week, right?" I interjected.

He nodded his head as he led me down a hallway. He pushed open a door just down from the interrogation room and I walked inside. As soon as I had entered, he shut the door behind me.

I looked around and saw that Lyrisa was the only one in here. So that meant they were still questioning Ayden…

"What the hell is going on?" Lyrisa asked me.

"Juno…" I paused as I looked around.

Up in the top corner were the cameras that Aasa told me about.

"Juno, I have no clue." I settled up.

Lyrisa followed my view up to the camera and then looked away. Good. She got that.

Then the door opened to show Ayden walk in. The door shut again and he looked at me and shrugged, "At least they're polite." She said.

I gave a laugh, "Yeah, I spose that is a good thing."

* * *

It was about three hours before someone came back. The door slid open and we looked at who it was. It was Aasa.

I spose I should describe Aasa to ya'll. He's kinda young compared to Captain Morsel. Probably around the age of 20ish. He has short blond hair and dressed in a dark green uniform.

"We have discussed it. You aren't a threat to the security of our base." He said, making my eyebrows raise up in surprise.

That's what he thinks.

"But you cannot leave this base." Aasa continued.

"Whaat? Why?" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"While you are here, you are no risk, but if you leave you can spread our location." He explained to me.

"What if we take an oath never to say where this base is?" I asked him.

"And if you were captured and tortured? You would not have a choice."

"If we were captured and tortured, this base with be the last thing on my mind." I muttered under my breath.

"Captured at tortured by who?" Ayden spoke up.

"The Jedi, of course." Aasa said with a shrug.

There was silence for a moment before there was a loud noise. Mainly, me and Ayden exclaiming, both at the same time, "Are you kidding us?!"

Aasa looked a bit taken aback by our outbursts, "No. I am not kidding you." He said, "The Jedi are evil."

_Well then, you truly are lost! _I had to bite my lip so the words would not escape my mouth.

"Why do you think the Jedi are evil?" Ayden asked him with a frown.

Aasa blinked, "Because they kill without thought." He started to say.

I glanced at Ayden and then back at Aasa, "Um, I think you might be thinking of the Sith." I said.

Aasa shook his head, "No the Sith are peacekeepers. I don't know where you get your information from but your source is wrong. Now, follow me to where you will all be assigned jobs."

I looked back at Lyrisa, who had thankfully stayed quiet through out the whole conversation. She stood up and slowly moved over to us.

Aasa gave a sharp nod and led us out the door. As we walked, I glanced back at the American girl. I slowed my walking pace so that I would be walking next to her, "Play along, ok?" I whispered to her, making her hesitantly nod her head.

Aasa led us into a room where there was Captain Sander Morso standing there. He had his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Aasa immediately stopped walking and saluted.

"At ease." Morso snapped at him, "Solider, what is the meaning of this?"

Aasa blinked, "Meaning of what, sir?" he asked, the young man hiding the confusion in his voice.

"These three… intruders… not in their cell!"

"They were cleared by the General. I was to take them here to give them a job each."

Morso looked at us with a narrowed gaze. I raised one eyebrow at him. His gaze narrowed some more.

"We'll see about that." Morso said before storming past me, knocking my to the side with his hand, making me stumble into Ayden.

"Jerk." I muttered, brushing myself off as I stood back up.

Aasa looked at me with a frown before walking over to the table where there were a bunch of papers. He lifted one up and read off of it.

"Leia, you have been assigned to cooking." He said, making my eyes wide in surprise.

"Luke, you have been assigned to Maintenance." He continued, "and Juno, you are to help Leia in the kitchens by cleaning."

I blinked at him. Wow, these guys were really… something. They find us in the forest, asses that we are not a threat, and then stick me cooking food, where I could poison them if I wanted to. Ayden where he could sabotage all their equipment… And Lyrisa could help me poison them with the cleaning stuff. Not that I was going to do that.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No. I am not. If you are going to stay here, which you are, you need to pull your own weight. We cannot feed you for free."

I frowned but nodded my head, "Okaaay then." I blinked.

Aasa nodded his head, "Follow me then and I'll lead you to your work stations."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter c: and don't forget to review! :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**crvenashkorpija - Thanks c: I usually write ahead though,. c: Right now, I'm up to writing chapter 9. :D**

**Taeniaea - Thanks c:**

**sgtranglin - Haha, I couldn't make it easy for them, now could I? Thanks :3**

**shade-fang - Thanks for the review. Haha, go to the IaJW website, would you? Check out the front page of it. Link's on my profile. c:**

**godofmadness43 - Thanks for reviewing! So it's seems, doesn't it. :D**

**Godskeybladewarrior - Bingbingbing! You are cooreeect! They are in the Unknown Regions. c:**

* * *

"Why do I have to clean?"

I glanced behind me at Lyrisa, "What?" I asked her as I put something equivalent to salt into the bowl.

"Why do I have to clean?" she repeated, "Cleaning is so… ew."

I blinked at her as she continued.

"I mean, why can't I cook?" she asked.

I glanced around before locating a camera in the top corner of the room. It seems that they didn't trust us completely. I moved slightly closer to the older girl, "Because you've never been here before and you don't know what the food is like here. You could accidentally make the equivalent to mustard and ice-cream soup when trying to make a fruit cake." I whispered to her.

I moved back and Lyrisa had a frown on her face. I shrugged and turned back to my cooking, "Besides, I usually clean up after myself. So the only cleaning you have to worry about it is the plates from the other people."

"That's worse."

I shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe they're not messy eaters." I shrugged.

Lyrisa looked at me with a glare and I just smiled in return.

* * *

Ayden looked around the Maintenance bay as he took in where he would be working for, hopefully, a short time. There were various droids and workers in here.

Ayden let out a sigh. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing here. Well, he knew what he was supposed to be doing, but he didn't know how he was supposed to do it.

"Skywalker!"

It took him a few moments to react. He turned to see a middle aged woman walk over to him.

"Luke Skywalker, right?" she asked him.

Ayden nodded his head. Although he couldn't help but wonder WHY did Reese choose Luke for him? Why not someone cool like Obi-Wan Kenobi or Han Solo? Not some whiney farm boy who, granted, that said whiney farm boy isn't as whiney as his dad…

"Great. I'm Julie Holst. I'm going to be your supervisor." She told him.

Ayden nodded his head.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, just so I know where you'll fit in with the crew." She told him, "What kind of repairs have you made before?"

"I helped a friend repair the hyperdrive of a ship when he crashed it, which was a lot of times." Ayden told her, "I also hung out with a Zabrak when he did some patching up on some droids and I got a few ideas off of him."

Julie nodded her head, "I might stick you in with the droid repairs for you to help out there." She said to him and pointed in the direction, "And I might later decide where you can go permanently."

Ayden nodded as he started to move for where he had to go. Droid repairs, huh? Maybe he could find some information out there. When he got closer he could hear some noises, like shouting.

"Kriff it Aldan! I told you DON'T stick that in there!"

"No, you said, 'Hey Aldan. Stick that vocabulator into the kriffing droid before I stick it up your…'"

"BOYS!"

Ayden looked behind him to see Julie had followed him. Two male heads popped up over the top of a bench. They looked identical to one another. They had light brown hair and green eyes.

Twins.

Great.

"Hey Julie." The one on the left said with a grin, "What brings you to our little corner of the MetBay?"

"Did you miss us that much?" the one on the right continued.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"Can it, boys." Julie snapped at them, "Meet your new workmate. Luke, this is Aldan and Abano Keler. Boys, this is Luke Skywalker."

Ayden lifted his hand up and waved, "Hello." He greeted them.

The two twins looked at each other and then back at Ayden, wearyingly and then at Julie. She glared at them, "Not a word, boys." She warned them.

They nodded their heads. Julie looked at them before giving a brisk nod of the head, then glancing at Ayden, "If you need anything, just give a shout." She told him.

"Yeah, OK." Ayden said as the woman started to walk away.

He glanced back at the twins who had slight smiles on their faces. He opened his force connection slightly (he hadn't realized that he had blocked it when they were brought to the base thing) as they stood up.

"Ready to work, newbie?" the twin on the left asked him.

Ayden nodded his head, "Sure thing, mate. But uh… I'm no expect or anything, but that Vocabulator doesn't fit in that droid." The boy commented pointing to a old looking protical droid that had a part jammed into its open chest.

One of the twins shrugged, "Don't look at me, he's the one to told me to put it in there." He said pointing to the other twin.

Ayden held back a grin. Since according to their loud conversation before, Aldan was the one who put it in there… and that twin who just spoke said that he put it in. Then that meant that the other one was Abano. And since he had his force connection slightly opened, he could easily tell who was who now.

"Right." Ayden said, his head turning around to see what was in the Droid Repair station. His eyes widened when he saw something there.

He blinked a few times started at the droid. Aldan walked up to him, "What are you looking at?" the man asked before following Ayden's gaze, "Oh that old thing. It's just an old T3 unit. Outdated, and besides the central motivator is shot, and the sound card is just fallen to bits."

Ayden frowned slightly as he crouched down next to the silver plated droid, "Just those two parts?" he asked, his hand on top of the droids 'head.'

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." Ayden said as he stood up to face the twins, "Just wondering."

He glanced back at T3, a plan formulating in his head. If the parts that made him move and beep were gone… then he could still possibly be functional, but unable to show it. And the boy was fairly certain that it was the same T3 until that he had been with before.

But if he was here, then where was everyone else?

* * *

I flopped down on a bed in the room that I was staying in. Lyrisa sat near me on a chair. I was tired, and Lyrisa also looked tired.

Who knew cooking took that much out of you?

The door slid open and Ayden walked through, "Hey Luke." I greeted him.

He looked at me and then looked around the room. His eyes landed on the mini camera in the corner, "Hey." He greeted me and then glancing at Lyrisa, "Hi."

"Hi." She replied.

Ayden sat down on the edge of a bed and looked at me.

"I found the Kotor R2 ." he told me, making me perk up a bit.

"You did?" I exclaimed.

"The what?" Lyrisa asked.

I glanced at her, "How much Star Wars have you actually seen?" I asked her, fairly certain that the question was safe to ask out loud. It's not like anyone actually knew what Star Wars was here.

"Just the movies, really. And some of the TV show." The girl replied.

I nodded my head, "Well, KotOR is a game series based off of Star Wars. Years before A New Hope."

She nodded her head, "Oh, ok. So he found the R2 version of this game thing, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Just then the doors slid open, making me jump slightly. Aasa was standing there.

"Lights out." He told us, making Lyrisa stand up from her seat and then move over to the bed that was hers.

Aasa gave a nod and then shut the door. Ayden glanced at me and then at the door.

"Locked." I answered him in a hushed voice and I laid down on my bed properly.

I heard him mutter, "Damn." As he too laid down.

Then the lights went out and the room was pitch black as I looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it. Check out the In a Jedi World website, link found on my profile page. There's a trailer page there. c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love reading them.**

**Now, without further ado, lets get on with the chapter! :D**

* * *

"_Who are you!?" Someone voiced, making me turn around to see a woman with long and dark brown hair. _

_My heart jumped up as I tried to speak, 'Tali! It's me!' but instead another voice spoke, "You don't recognize me, Rev?" it was behind me._

"_Yes, sorry about that. Had my mind wiped. Got a lot of angry people telling me I forgot their birthdays." Tali responded with sarcasm, her hands going to her hips, "Mind telling me who you are?"_

"_The name's Nadia. Nadia Kameir. Former General of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Mandalorian war." The voice continued, making me move to see Nadia standing here, "Jedi Knight, Jedi Exile, and apparently a Jedi Master too." The woman sighed shaking her head, "Former best friend of Jedi Knight Revana Lestr. You wouldn't happen to know her?"_

_Tali looked at Nadia with a blank face, "How did you find me?"_

_Nadia smiled, "Oh, that's easy." The woman smirked, "I got my T3 unit to unlock my HK unit's locked memory core and he imitated your voice which unlocked the Navi-Com which got me to a bunch of other planets and then to here."_

"_Why did you come?"_

"_Eh, Well, I was exiled for roughly a decade. Wandering around with no force ability then was on a Republic Ship, was attacked by a creepy Sith who had a thing for me and then ran into one of your old masters and a cocky smuggler." Nadia smiled at the mention of Atton, "And then I discovered that I was a… I'll use Vrooks words, 'A sipher, forming bonds, leeching the life of others, siphoning their will and dominating them.'" The woman sighed and rolled her eyes, "That old nutbag never did like me."_

_Tali tilted her head, "He didn't like me either."_

"_Yeah. Then I discovered that your old mentor, Kreia as she called herself, was a Sith and all this stuff happened, and she basically told me to come find you."_

"_You followed the word of a Sith?"_

"_Well, she was kinda a Sith but not." Nadia paused, "She hated the force and wanted to kill it through me. But yeah."_

_Tali paused and nodded her head, "Fair enough." She said, "Kinda."_

_Nadia nodded her head and walked closer to Tali, "So Rev. What's the plan?"_

_Tali looked at her for a moment, "There's a sith empire. Survivors of the Great Hyperspace War exiled to beyond the outer rim. That's where Malak and I went when we returned as Sith." She told Nadia, "They are planing to take the Republic."_

_Nadia nodded her head as Tali continued._

"_That's why I left them behind. Carth had to make the republic strong… Canderous... Mandalore to bring the Mandalorians back to their former strength. To fight the Sith. To beat them."_

_Nadia nodded her head again, "So what's the plan?"_

_Tali opened her mouth to speak, "We…-"_

"Leia! Wake up!"

I jolted awake, "Huh, what?" I said, looking around.

Ayden was standing next to the bed and looking at me.

I blinked and glanced at the clock. I let out a groan and flopped back down on my bed.

"A…Luuuuukkkeee. What? I don't have to be up for another two hours." I groaned.

Ayden raised an eyebrow.

"Leia." He said with a shake of his head, "We're supposed to do something today, remember?"

I blinked at him as my brain started to boot up, "Oh right!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

We have been here for three days. Over those three days we have been gathering up some information. I discovered that it had been 7 years since Malak bombed Taris. So it's 7 years from KotOR and 4 years since KotOR 2.

I still didn't know what we were doing here.

Ayden had been working in the Droid Repairs and he had been trying to fix T3. Yesterday he had managed to make the last part. I think one of those twins that work with him helped. I dunno why, they just did.

Today he was installing the part and we were going to steal a ship and get away from here.

Yes I know. Stealing ships are bad and blab bla bla, but you'd be crazy if you were here for 3 days.

We had a plan and everything to get out of here. Well, sorta. It was more of a make it up as you go along plan. But hey, every good plan was like that! Yup, this was no recipe for disaster!

"Right." I muttered before looking to where Lyrisa was still sleeping in her bed, "What about Juno?"

Ayden glanced at her, "I don't know. We can't leave her, I know that." He said as he watched her, "But what can we say to her to get her to come, that wno't tip off the amera-cay's?"

I looked down in thought, how indeed.

"Eh, leave that to me." I shrugged. We did have work together, so I'd think of something.

Ayden nodded his head.

* * *

"So why are you so interested in this droid?"

Ayden looked up at Abano and shrugged, "Dunno. Just call it a hobby."

"Uh-huh."

Ayden held his hand out as Abano passed him the central motivator. Ayden took the droid part and moved it into the T3 unit. There was a click sound as it snapped into place.

Ayden moved back and looked at the droid.

Nothing.

"Hmm." The boy muttered as he went closer to the T3 until again.

"Hey Abano, do you have anything to charge him with?" Ayden asked as he looked up at the twin for a moment.

He looked thoughtful before nodding, "Sure." He said as he moved over to the bench. He grabbed something off it that looked like a silver box.

He grabbed one end of it and pulled a cord out of it and handed the cord to Ayden. Ayden took it and saw that the end of the cord fit into an opening inside T3. He moved his arm in and plugged it in.

He then moved back and looked at the twin and nodded his head.

"This should give him enough charge to start him up, then he should be able to charge himself." The twin told him, "If he works, that is."

Abano then pressed a button on the side of the box. Lights lit up on the box, the colour going from red to green. There was a quiet whir noise.

"_T3-M4 = Booting up / T3 = Low Power."_

The shock of actually understanding the droid was squashed immediately by the joy of getting the droid working. Ayden had a grin on his face.

"He works!" Abano exclaimed, "I didn't expect him to."

Ayden looked at the twin and grinned.

"_T3 = Recharge." _The droid chirped before his top head slumped down a bit.

Ayden looked at him and then at Abano, "He's recharging." He stated.

Abano looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You understand binary?"

"Apparently."

Just at that moment Aldan appeared, "I heard droid. Did you get him working?"

Ayden nodded his head, "Yup. Poor little fella is now recharging."

Aldan nodded his head before walking away again.

Ayden couldn't help but smile when he looked back at T3. He didn't know where they were in specifics, but he was glad that he got T3 fixed. Now they just had to get off this moon.

* * *

I put the container into a cupboard and sighed. As much as I enjoyed cooking, this was not fun. Ugh. I don't think Lyrisa was enjoying it either.

Actually, I was fairly certain that she wasn't.

"Was it like this last time you were here?" Lyrisa asked me.

I glanced over at her from where she was sitting on the bench and shook my head, "Nah, I was more into saving the galaxy from… people… than cooking meals for soldiers." I answered her.

"Oh."

I glanced at her, "Oday ouyay eakspay Igpay Atinlay?" I asked her speaking in Pig Latin so, hopefully, no one could understand us.

She looked at me and blinked, "Umm, no. But yes?"

"Areway ouyay ayingsay ouyay ormallynay ouldn'tway utbay ancay ownay?"

She nodded her head.

"Oodgay. Aydenway andway Iway avehay away anplay otay etgay outway ofway erehay andway Iway eednay ouyay otay ustjay oday asway Iway aysay, Okway?"

She looked at me with a frown but nodded her head, just as the door slid open. To my surprise (and annoyance) it was Aasa.

"Hello." He greeted us.

"G'day Aasa." I greeted him roughly.

He looked at me with a frown and then at Lyrisa. He pulled a remote looking thing out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. He then looked at me, "Why did you say the Jedi weren't evil?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Because they're not." I simply told him.

"How do you know that? Who told you?"

I looked at him and then glanced up at the cameras.

"They're off." He told me, "I couldn't risk my asking to be overheard."

I glanced at Lyrisa and she shrugged. I then looked back at Aasa, "Why do you want to know?"

The man stood up straight and looked up, "Because… something doesn't add up." He admitted to me, "So how do you know?"

"Because I'm not evil." I said with a sigh.

He glanced at me, with a frown, "Huh?"

"I am a Jedi."

"What?!" Aasa exclaimed, his hand going to the blaster strapped onto his side, but he stopped before pulling it out of the holster.

"Now, why do you think Jedi are evil?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Because that's how we were raised… what we were taught." He told me with a frown.

"Why on Earth would you be taught that?"

"The Darian Army… We are in allegiance with the Sith Empire."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with wide eyes.

* * *

**Some of you have already guessed that, but there's clarification for ya. :D**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love 'em!**

**Just thought I'd point out. This story is not going to bare much resemblance to the 'Revan' book. They will be some similarities, but not many. The plot changed (with Revan being a woman and all) and different characters. **

**So, yah. I hope you all will like this chapter! :D**

* * *

"We are in allegiance with the Sith Empire." Aasa repeated to me.

"Oh for the love of all things full of wholes." I moaned my hand on my face, "Of course. Of course you are. It's just my luck. That explains how you lot were all able to hide your force signatures, kinda."

I removed my hand from my face and looked at the man, "Can we trust you, Aasa?" I asked him, my hands going to my hips.

He bit his lip lightly, "I…"

"Because if you tell anyone that I am a Jedi… that Ayden is a Jedi… then we are dead. Well, first we'd be electrocuted, then tortured, and then killed. Possibly instead be corrupted by the Emperor like he did to Revan and Malak… but I'd rather die." I said, pointing a finger at him. Granted, if we were killed, we would go back home… But I do _not_ want to leave without answers.

Aasa looked at Lyrisa and then at me.

"O…ok." He let out, "I'll help you. But… I want answers to my questions."

I glanced at him, "Don't we all?" I said before looking at the door, "Aasa, you gotta take us to Ayden, and then we need to steal a ship. As little involvement on your part would be brill, I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I'm coming with you."

I looked at him about to protest, but then shrugged, "Fine, whatever."

He nodded his head and moved to the door before he glanced back at me, "Uhh… who's Ayden?"

I let out a small laugh, "Luke." I said with a smile, "Luke's real name is Ayden. My real name is not Leia, I'm Reese. She's Lyrisa."

"Oh." Aasa blinked.

But he got over it has he slid a card through the lock on the door, making to door open and walked out it. I followed him, with Lyrisa following me.

* * *

Ayden lent on a table, watching the little droid recharge. The door slid open over the other side of the room, making Ayden look up to see Reese, Lyrisa and that Aasa dude.

They made their way over to him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ayden asked them when they got close enough.

"Ayden, Aasa is going to help us out." Reese spoke, her eyes traveling down to see T3 recharging. A smile appeared on her face.

"We have to move quickly." Aasa said as he looked around.

Ayden nodded his head as he crouched down next to T3. There was a switch next to where the droids head joined it's body and he flipped it.

T3's head raised, "_T3 = Booting up / T3 = 23% charged."_

"You got enough charge to make it to a ship?" Ayden asked him.

"_T3 = Affirmative!" _the silver plated droid chirped.

"Great." Ayden grinned and then glanced at Aasa, somewhat wearingly, "Ok then, mate, get us a ship."

Aasa nodded his head, "Follow me." He said as he moved to a door over the other side of the room. He slid his card in there and the door opened, showing a hanger with various ships and people.

Aasa walked into the room and we followed him. The only sound that was coming from out little group was the 'click click click' of Lyrisa's heels.

The were was a ship to the side that didn't have as many people near it. Actually, as far as I could see… there was no one near it.

"That one." I muttered to Aasa.

He followed my gaze to the ship and then nodded his head, "Yes. It's a bit beat up, but still runs." He said in agreement.

We started walking towards the ship, occasionally glancing around. Well, Lyrisa wasn't. Her head was just going from place to place.

"Lyrisa, you want to know something I've learned?" I quietly said to her, making her look at me, "I learned that if you look suspicious, more often than not, people will notice. If you look like you know what you are doing, then they don't."

"Oh… ok." The girl said with a nod of her head, before glancing around again.

I rolled my eyes as we made it to the ship. It looked somewhat dented in places, but that didn't matter. It had a dark red paint job and faded black Aurebesh letters on the side.

I glanced at Aasa, "OK, we have the ship, but now we need to open the hanger doors." I told him, glancing at the shut steel doors.

He nodded his head, "Yes. I can do that." He told me, holding his card up.

I shook my head, "Nuh-uh, buckaroo. I may not know everything about your lot, nothing really, but even I can swing a guess that when you open that door up, people are gonna realize something is wrong." I told him.

"Yes…" he admitted, "But it's the only way."

I darted my hand out and grabbed him card in a flash, "Hey!" he exclaimed at me.

"Hear me out. I open the door up, you get the ship ready." I glanced at Ayden before looking back at Aasa, "We… uh… aren't the best pilots in the galaxy."

Aasa sighed before nodding his head, "I believe that. Don't ask me why, I just do. Fine. I'll get the ship ready to go, and you open the doors up." He agreed, "Just watch yourself. They'll defiantly know that something is wrong when you open the doors up."

"Reese."

I glanced at Ayden, "Yeah?"

"Be careful, ok?"

I grinned at him, "I took on Kreia's flying lightsabers when I was 14. I can do this." I told him.

Ayden nodded his head, "I know," he replied, "Just still, be careful."

I put my pointer and index fingers together and brought them to my forehead and then gave him a quite salute before moving away from the ship. Aasa had opened the door up and entered (he didn't lower the boarding ramp, so you had to climb up on a box to get inside) quickly followed by Lyrisa and then Ayden.

I moved away from the ship slightly as I looked to the hanger doors. There were two people over there talking, by the controls, and plenty of people by a ship that was off to the side of the door.

I started to walk to the door, my head held high up, so I didn't look too much like I was doing something wrong.

But it was hard to fight the instinct to jump away when someone passed me. I mean, I didn't, thankfully, that would be a really huge give away.

I got close enough to the door controls to see them up close. There was the slot that Aasa's card had to go into. But those two people were right next to it.

Even if I looked like I was the leader of this place, heck, even if I acted like the Chancellor (or in this case, the Sith Emperor) they might still notice that I don't belong and realize that I should NOT be opening the doors.

That left one answer. I held the car out on my palm and I watched as it floated up in the air. It slowly made its way over to the slot and then slid in. I moved my hand down making the card slide down.

There was a beep noise, making the two people looked around, making me duck down asap.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

Then they resumed to their regular conversation. I let out a quiet breath of relief. I poked my head up again, but then I fell backwards. There was someone standing there with a glare on his face, looking at me.

Morso.

"Just what are you doing?" he snapped at me as I slowly stood up.

"Um…" I let out as I glanced around. The hanger doors were opening up, slowly, "Just going for a stroll?" I tried.

Morso narrowed his eyes at me, "A stroll, Skywalker? Out the hanger doors?" He asked.

"Yah."

Morso turned to face the slider and the card in the slot. "Where did you get this?" he asked me as he reached out to get it.

Oh crab brûlée. If he got that card, he'd know that Aasa gave it to me, and that would get him in trouble. Granted, Morsel would know that once he sees the security footage and notices that Aasa isn't here.

But time is great if you have a lot of it.

I snapped my hand out and the card that Morso had just plucked out of the reading thing went flying to my hand. His eyes widened in surprised before narrowing them again, "Jedi." He hissed.

"Yuppers!" I grinned at him before I took off running.

The doors were open. Not fully open but open enough. Aasa must've gotten the ship ready, because I heard the hum of a ship engine. I glanced around and sure enough, the ship was on. The door was open too, ready for me.

I put on more speed in my running and made it to the ship. I jumped up on the box and then in through the door, glancing back to see that Morsel was following.

I got the feeling that he didn't like me.

I pushed my hand out, forcing the box away from the door and into a pile of other boxes, then I slammed my hand on the panel next to the door, shutting it.

I ran down a corridor into a small room as I felt the ship start to move. I continued to move to where I could sense the others being. I ran into the cockpit and saw Aasa was in the pilots seat and Ayden was in the co-pilot seat. Lyrisa was standing behind Ayden.

"Go!" I exclaimed at them, "Morsel caught me opening the door up. Hurry before he shuts it!"

Aasa nodded his head and pressed a few things on the ship. The ship started moving some more and out of the view screen, I saw that we were getting closer to the door.

Morso was back at the panel, sliding his own card in, making the door stop. It was wide enough for our ship to get through, but he was going to shut it. I knew it.

I glanced at Ayden and then flicked my eyes at Morso. He nodded his head, getting my message. I shut my eyes and let out a breath, letting go of the block I had put up before, all of the block.

Then I pushed my hands out, and I could tell that Ayden had too. When I opened my eyes I saw that Morso was in the side of a crate, a fair few feet away from the door.

That last I saw of Captain Morsel, was he stood up and was glaring at the ship as we flew out of the hanger.

I flopped down on a chair that was behind Aasa.

"That was a close one." I sighed.

"We're not out of it yet." Aasa spoke, making me groan.

"You had to say that, didn't you? You just couldn't let me have a nice little day dream?"

Aasa didn't say anything.

"Why are we not out of it yet?" Ayden asked him.

"This ship is in the Darian Army data bases. Whenever we land on a planet and check it, it'll let the army know. We have to change the ID of the ship."

I nodded my head, "OK. Fair enough. We could find someone to do that on Coruscant." I suggested.

Why Coruscant, you ask? The Jedi Temple. I'm positive that Bastilia went there with the other Jedi to rebuild the Jedi order. Bastilia will have answers that I want.

"The closest planet is Dataarn. We should do it there." Aasa told me, "We have to do it as soon as possible and then we can head to your capital."

I let out a groan, but nodded my head, "Fine." I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

I glanced at my clothes, my pinkish/purple top and then at Lyrisa's bright dress.

"Perhaps some clothing too." I suggested, "We aren't exactly wearing the most inconspicuous outfits."

Aasa nodded his head as he pressed some more buttons and started flying the ship towards the planet that was just near us.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! They're finally off that moon. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! I really appreciate them 3 3**

**I-am-the-derp, you will see that in this chapter. I myself, am actually learning it. I keep forgetting some letters though. :)**

* * *

I sat down next to T3 as Aasa was landing the ship.

"Hey buddy." I greeted him with alight pat.

"_T3 = Greetings." _he beeped at me.

I tilted my head at the droid, "Do you know who I am?"

"_You = Master's relative."_

I blinked at him, "Master being…." I trailed off. My only relative here was Ayden, and he isn't T3's master. Nadia is… and Tali.

"_Master = Repaired T3."_

Oh. So Ayden is his master. I frowned. That's a tad bit messed up.

"What about Nadia? Or Tali?"

"_T3 = Names not in T3's memory banks."_

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed staring at the droid.

Lyrisa looked over at me and Ayden came over to me, "What's wrong?"

"T3 doesn't remember Tali, or Nadia!" I told him, "His memory banks have been wiped!"

Ayden frowned when he looked down at the droid, "That's not good." He said, "How will we find them?" he asked and then paused and looked at me before saying, "We are going to find them, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah. They never made a KotOR 3 but there's a book and TOR but that's. 400 years later." I said, "We gotta find them."

Ayden nodded his head, "But is T3 can't remember where they went…" he trailed off but I knew what he was saying.

"I know. I wanted to go see Bas anyway, to see what she knew, but now that's our only option."

Ayden nodded his head just as Aasa spoke up.

"I have no idea of what you are saying." He started, "And don't worry. I will find out. But not now. We are just about to land." He continued, and then there was a slight jolt.

"And we have now landed. We must be quick on this planet to change the ID and get the clothes and get off again." Aasa continued, "I'll deal with the code. You get the clothes."

I nodded my head, "Aye, aye cap'in!" I said with a light grin and then paused when I stood up, "Um, anyone got credits?"

Aasa reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit chip and chucked it at me. I caught it with the force and nodded my head. I checked it and it was 100 creds.

"Ok, lets hurry then." I said as I stod up.

I walked down the hallway a bit and then glanced at Aasa, "Hey, if you can… name the ship the Crimson Kestral." I suggested.

"Why?"

I smiled, "It just sounds nice."

* * *

The three of us walked together on a walkway. The three being me, Ayden and Lyrisa. We got a few glances, I think mainly from Lyrisa hot pink dress, as people here seemed to wear dark shades.

This planet seemed to be a cross between Na Shaddaa and Coruscant. It was dreary but I wouldn't come here to hide. No was seemed very happy at all.

We turned into a shop that had some clothing racks and a rodian shop keeper.

I gave a light wave, "Uh, hi." I greeted him, "We need some clothes." I told him.

The Rodian nodded his head and pointed at the racks, "Go ahead." He grumbled, "Come pay when you're done."

I nodded my head and turned to look at the racks, but I saw that Lyrisa was staring at the Rodian. I reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

I hissed at her, "Stop staring!"

"B…but… he's green." She said to me with a slight dumbfounded expression.

A slight smile appeared on my face, "Yeah… I went through that too. So did Ayden." I told her and then patted her on the shoulder with a light smile, "You'll get used to it."

I turned to look at the clothing racks, seeing as Ayden had already picked out a pair of pants and shirt.

Most of the clothes here were grey, black or a shade of grey or black. I just grabbed a pair of black pants and a black long sleved top. They'll do for now. I glanced at Lyrisa who was going through the racks.

"They're all black." She stated to me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know."

She pulled out a singlet top and looked at it before putting it back and pulling out another that looked identical and put that one over her arm. I watched her with mild interest as she pulled out some pants, before putting them back.

"Umm… Lyrisa?" I started, "We don't have all day…."

She glanced at me and nodded her head, "I know. I just want to find the right clothes. Nothing here is very fashionable, so I'm just trying to find what could possibly be salvaged into something good." She explained to me, making me blink several times as I tried to get what she meant. They all looked identical!

"Huh?"

She glanced at me and sighed, "Don't worry. I don't expect you to understand it."

I frowned at her, "What do you mean by that?" I asked, my hands going to my hips.

Her eyes looked at me and then she shrugged, "I'm a model. You are not. I understand fashion…" she said, not finishing the last of the statement.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you saying that I'm not fashionable?" I snapped at her.

"You said it, not me."

I opened my mouth to retort before Ayden came in between us, "Geeze guys. We're on an alien planet, hunted by an alien army, stole an alien ship, and are on a tight schedule as a bloke we never met before who is part of that alien army changes the ID on the alien ship we stole so we can leave this alien planet and hope that he doesn't turn on us and you two are here _arguing about clothes."_ He finished up with a raised eyebrow.

I glanced at my brother and moved my hand to rub the back of my neck, "Uhh… you have a point there." I admitted.

Lyrisa nodded her head with a light sigh, "Yeah, I suppose."

I glanced at the girl as she pulled out a pair of pants and then nodded her head. I glanced down at her heels and then glanced at Ayden, "Shoes?" I suggested.

Ayden shook his head, "None, I checked. But we'd better be gettin' back to Aasa."

I nodded my head and then we walked over to the Rodian how looked up at us from a datapad.

He took one look at the clothes in our hands and then at us, "75 credits." He said.

I glanced at Ayden and then held the credit chip out. He took it and then gave us a 5 and a 10 credit chip in return.

"Can we change into them here?" I asked him.

The rodian nodded his head and pointed to a room. It had an Aurebesh sign hanging on it. It said Chan-in- Roo-. I presume that the missing letters that I couldn't remember would make it to Changing Room. We walked over to the sign and the door next to it.

There were four separate rooms and we each took one. I took the items out of my pockets and sat them onto a bench and then I quickly changed into the dark clothing. I glanced around and saw a plastic like bag hanging on the wall. I grabbed one, seeing at it was kinda like a dispenser, and shoved my other clothes into it. I picked up my stuff that was in my pockets and put them in my pockets on my new pants.

I then opened the door up and exited the small changing room and saw Ayden already standing there waiting in his dark clothes.

I looked at him as he came over and dumped his other clothes into the bag I was holding, then Lyrisa came out, still in her high heels.

"You gotta take them off, L." I said with a sigh.

Lyrisa frowned at me, "And walk around barefooted?"

"They attract attention."

"So does your headband." she said to me.

"What?"

"Your headband is bright pink. It'll attract as much attention as my heels. If you keep that, I'll keep my heels."

"Heels and headbands are totally different!" I exclaimed.

I heard Ayden let out a sigh, "Girls." he muttered under his breath, "OK. How about this," he said louder making us both look at him, _again._

"Reese, stick your headband in here. Lyrisa, stick your shoes in here too."

I frowned at him, my hand going to my head band, "But, it keeps my fringe out of my face! How can I walk if I can't see?"

Ayden rolled his eyes but before he could speak a voice shouted out, "THERE THEY ARE!"

I swung my head around to see four men dressed in a Darian Army uniform heading towards us.

"The Darian soldiers obviously never took a training course in stealth." I muttered glancing at Lyrisa as we started backing up, "You can run in those things?" I asked her. The response was a nod.

"Great..." I said as we backed up further, the solders coming closer towards us, "Because... RUN!" I shouted as I pushed my hand out, pushing 3 of the four men back.

Lyrisa took off sprinting past the one man that I hadn't knocked back with the force, but thankfully he was too preoccupied with me and Ayden, he didn't even bother to try and get her.

"L, get back to the ship!" I shouted at her, making her nod her head as she exited out the door.

The three other men had gotten back up and was watching us carefully as they pulled out the blasters on their sides.

"No killing. He wants them alive!" one of the men shouted.

I saw Ayden out the corner of my eye edge towards the door, but one of the other soldiers saw him to and shot at him, the red blast hitting the wall next to him. Ayden looked at him and then at me.

"On 3?" I asked my brother.

He nodded his head, "1."

"3!" I shouted as I pulled my hands back, pulling the blasters from the hands of the two in front of me and chucking them somewhere behind me.

One kicked at me, the leader I think, making be dodge it. I swung a punch around which he moved out of the way, and then I span around backwards and kicked him in the stomach. I ducked an attack from the other goon and punched him in the stomach, winding him. I then pushed my hands out, pushing both of the winded soldiers into a wall with a loud crash.

I looked over at Ayden and saw he had taken his two down as well.

"Is it just me, or are these guys easy?" I asked him.

Ayden gave a shrug, "Kinda, but come on." he said to me and started to run out of the shop.

I followed him, and I noticed that when we passed the Rodian he wasn't there anymore, then we exited the shop all together.

"Ah stang." I let out when I saw what was out there.

There had to be more than twenty of them, and they had surrounded the door of the shop and all their blasters pointed at us. Slowly I raised my arms in the air, Ayden doing the same.

Ayden had dropped our bag of clothes on the ground near the door when he had fought those two guys, so thankfully that was out of sight from these guys.

"You are under arrest." One of them said to us, a blaster jabbed into my back.

"So it would seem." I said with a sigh.

* * *

**So there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you all had a great Easter, or if you don't celebrate, a great weekend! 3 3**

* * *

They were leading us somewhere, and as they were leading us to that somewhere, they had us surrounded and made us keep our hands up. My arms were hurting from keeping them up there for so long.

"We're in trouble." I heard Ayden mutter from beside me.  
"Yup." I answered, popping the p.

Then I got jabbed in the back with the end of a blaster, "No talking!" that person snarled at me.

I poked my tongue at him but continued to walk. I had to figure a way out of this and get back to the ship, where hopefully Lyrisa was since I couldn't see her anywhere here. And Aasa.

Aasa!

If he was the one who led these people to us, I was not going to a happy inter-dimensional girl. We trusted him and he betrayed us? I scowled as I thought about it. If he did...

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts. I'll deal with Aasa later, now I gotta focus on getting out of here.

I looked over at Ayden, he was already looking at me and then he looked over to his left and then back at me before looking back to his left. I looked to where he was looking and saw that there was some kind of building there with a big balcony. I looked at my brother again and slightly nodded my head, to show that I understood.

He curled his thumb and pinky down, leaving up 3 fingers. Then he put one down, leaving two. Then another one, leaving one finger up. Then he put that finger down, leaving a fist._  
_

Then we both took off running.

Our feet hit the metal walkway, earning loud exclamations from the men that were around us. I pushed my hands out on both sides, pushing the men that were coming close to us away.

Ayden had reached the edge of the walkway we were on and leaped off of the edge, practically flying through the air before he landed on the balcony on the other side with a stumble.

I started running to the edge, I could hear the other men following me. I didn't bother to look back at them since I could already sense them there. I felt my foot hit the edge of the walkway, then I jumped.

I heard blaster bolts shoot past me and I pretty much felt them too, they were that close. I landed with a roll on the balcony and then quickly jumping up. I looked at Ayden who was at a door on the balcony trying to open it.

The solders were still shooting at us, "So much for wanting us alive." I muttered as a blaster both whizzed just past my head.

I looked back at Ayden, still not having the door open. He looked back at me, sensing that I was looking at him.

"You know those blasters we threw away from those guys in the shop?" he asked indicating his head towards them, "They would be uber handy right now."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda, didn't." I said quoting our Dad to him with a light smile, making him roll his eyes.

Then I felt myself be pushed backwards, landing on the ground with a metallic thug.

"Owwww." I said, looking up at Ayden who had ducked down.

"These guys may not be the best shots ever, but we really should not be standing in the open." he said to me in a breath, "And that door is locked tight."

I looked around from my low position on the ground. There was another building just close by. Wouldn't be a real huge jump to get there. Then maybe we could drop down onto a walkway and get lost in a crowd of people.

I quickly told Ayden my plan in motion and he nodded his head, "Yeah, but we gotta get our stuff from that shop."

I nodded my head, "Lets just work that out after we get away from those trigger happy loonatics." I suggested, slowly standing up again.

Ayden also stood up and ran to the edge of the building. I followed him and we both jumped at the same time. We landed softly on the other building and continued to run along the flat roof of that building.

When we got to the edge, I looked down. There was a walkway down there with various people walking through. I looked at AYden and nodded my head. I took in a breath of air, remembering what I said to Dustil once.

_"__No, I'm afraid of falling to my doom. I'm actually a fan of heights."_

And that still applied. I liked being up high, but the idea of jumping down there kinda unsettled me. I mean, I knew we'd probably be OK with Jedi training and all but the 'spat' image in my mind... that was not helping.

"Look, it's either risking going splat down there or getting shot and dragged to a sithy planet and meeting a sithy bloke and his sithy friends called Lightsaber and Lightning." Ayden said to me.

I glared at him, "I know that." I snapped at him.

"Then jump!"

"Fine!"

And with that, I jumped off the edge of the building.

* * *

She was lost. She was fairly certain of that. She had no clue on how to get back to the ship. The space ship.

Lyrisa sighed as she rubbed her arm. She was stuck on some weird alien planet and the two people that she knew who knew what was going on were not with her. And she couldn't find that stupid space ship!

"Perfect." she muttered to herself, looking down at the ground.

"What's perfect, hon?" A voice said, making Lyrisa look up in surprise.

There was a woman in front of her with short cropped purple hair. She looked at Lyrisa somewhat kindly.

"Um..." Lyrisa started to say, "I'm kinda lost."

The woman smiled and looked at their surroundings before looking back at Lyrisa, "I'd say so. Not many people come here by choice."

Lyrisa looked around them before looking back at the woman, "What's your name?"

"Ala."

"Ok..." Lyrisa trailed off, hesitant to say anything else.

"You want directions getting back to your ship?" Ala asked Lyrisa.

Lyrisa nodded her head, "I would appreciate it." she said with a hesitant smile.

Ala gave a big smile in return, "Well, for starters, you're heading in the wrong direction. Your ship landed back that way." she said pointing in a direction behind Lyrisa, "Take the first left that you got and then continue straight. Then you should take another left near a building with red stars painted on it. Your ship should be straight down there."

"Thanks." Lyrisa replied to Ala as she turned around to follow the womans' directions.

"Oh, and..." Ala said, making Lyrisa turn to look over at her, "I like your shoes."

"Thanks." Lyrisa said, a smile on her face before she continued on her way to the ship.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading everyone!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! :D**

* * *

I landed quietly, Ayden dropping next to me also quietly.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Shut up. First time you jumped off something that high, you landed on Nadi."

Ayden shrugged, "Yeah, she did soften my fall a bit."

"She was probably thinking about killing you!" I laughed as I brushed my arm off a bit.

I glanced at Ayden again, "We need our stuff."

He nodded his head, "I know. I'll go get it, you head to the ship?" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Let me get this straight…" I started, my arms going to my hips as I moved in front of him, "You want us to split up on a strange planet, with cop like people after us and we have no weapons." I asked him.

Ayden looked at me and then nodded, "Yeah."

"That's a bad plan."

"I know."

"Horror movie 101."

"Yes."

"Splitting up is never good."

"I know."

"Just ask Scooby and Shaggy."

Ayden sighed at me, "I know. Bad plan."

"Great. So we go together, get our stuff and head back to the Crimson Kestrel." I said, clapping my hands together.

Ayden nodded his head, then we started walking in the direction of the shop. We walked in silence for a moment before Ayden spoke up, "Why Crimson Kestral?"

I shrugged, "Well, I chose Kestral because of Falcon and Hawk, and Crimson just sounded good on it, and the ship is red."

"Ah, I see." He said, a smile creeping on his face, "And how long did it take you to think of it? I don't imagine you thought it up just them and there."

I scowled at him, "Never you mind how long it took!"

Ayden just gave a bit of laugh as we walked through the streets, blending in with other people. Which made me wonder… this was an Sith Empire planet. How many of these people were Assassins, bounty hunters, sith, dark Jedi and other not good people.

I had a feeling quite a few.

We turned into a street that our stuff was on, and my eyes widened, and my heart dropped into my stomach when I saw it.

Our faces.

They were up on a humongous screen that was connection with a building with a huge antenna coming off of it. It had my face, Aydens face and Lyrisas. Underneath our faces were the letters, 'Wanted: Reward will be _iven.' The missing letter I couldn't remember, I presumed was G.

I glanced at Ayden as I reached up and pulled my headband off, some strands of brown hair falling into my face.

"We need to hurry." I whispered to my brother.

I held my pink headband in my hand as I brushed my hair out of my face, then held it down next to my leg, hoping no one would notice it.

We got closer to that shop and I could see our bag partially showing from the doorway. I stopped walking at looked at it, a suspicious look growing in my stomach.

I held my hand out, slowly pulling the bag towards us with the force, hopefully not grabbing anyone's attention.

"Reese, move!"

I jumped to the left as soon as I heard my brothers command. I spun around to see a robed person there with a red saber. There were several other people with blasters around too, watching, ready to step in when needed.

"Oh brother." I sighed, forming fists with my hands and watching the lightsaber wielding person carefully.

"The reward is mine." The robed person said with a female voice.

"Don't you think this is a bit unfair." Ayden spoke up, he was looking at each of the blaster holders and then her, "I mean, there is _only_ 7 of you."

I laughed lightly as the robed woman narrowed her eyes at us.

"Cockiness? You are unarmed and surrounded. I hardly think there is anything for you to be laughing about." The woman snarled.

I shrugged, "Don't worry. It's nothing personal to you. We're just like that." I grinned at her, "Gets us into a lot of trouble."

The red blade hissed through the air as the woman swung it at me, making me move backwards with a jump. I landed in a fighting stance next to Ayden.

"So what do you think of the sit?" I asked him, sliding me headband back in my hair, no point in it not being in there anymore.

"Be way better if we had weps." He replied.

"Blasters?"

"Hmm. They'll have to do."

The woman with the lightsaber was just watching us with a neutral expression. I glanced around at the blaster wielding people. My eyes landed on one that was close to me.

"Now!" I shouted, reaching my hand out and then pulling back at me, the blaster flying from the guys grip and into my hand.

As soon as it got there, I pointed it at the woman, which made her laugh.

"A blaster? I have a lightsaber and the force at my command. A blaster will do nothing."

I shrugged, "I have the force too, so does he." I told her.

"I am aware." The woman said in a cool tone, "But I do not see how that can stop a lightsaber."

I laughed at her, "You really want to know?" I asked, aiming my gun towards her which made her shift her lightsaber into a different pose.

Then I shot the blaster, a yellow both whizzing past her coming no where near her or her saber.

"Was that supposed to impress me?"

"Not in the least! This is!"

And with that, I jumped out of the way, showing Ayden behind me with raised arms. He pulled them down the moment I was out of his way.

There was a loud crashing sound as a mini version of those huge screens came tumbling down, it's path of… um… fallingness… was headed straight for our position.

"See ya, sista!" I shouted at her as I pulled the bag of our stuff to my hand in a flash and then took off running, my brother right behind me.

* * *

We jumped on a few buildings to cover more distance, the shorter ones obviously, and then when we were about four streets away, we jumped down from them and onto the walkway below, which startled quite a few people.

"Where have you been?"

I turned around to see Lyrisa standing there, looking at us with a light frown on her face.

"Uh, we were arrested, ran on roofs, jumped down a few stories, went for a walk, saw our faces up on a big screen, encountered a sith girl thing and some goons, got free blasters, shot a wall, pulled down a screen, ran on a few more roofs and then came here where you were asking for a recap." I said to the girl with a shrug.

Lyrisa blinked before shaking her head, "Sorry I asked."

I patted her on the shoulder, "Come on, lets get off this planet and to a civilised system."

"Yeah, Coruscant is the most civilized place ever." Ayden commented sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Lets just get back to the ship." I sighed.

* * *

It wasn't long until we got back to the ship where we saw Aasa waiting there outside the loading ramp. When he saw us, his face turned to one of relief.

"There you are! What took so long?" he asked us as we walked up the ramp.

"Ran into a few buddies of yours." I told him, pushing past him into the ship.

He followed us as we walked through the ship into the cockpit of the ship. I sat down in the co pilots seat and he sat down in the main pilots seat.

He started typing in the Navi Computer and then pressed a few buttons. The ship started to lift off of the landing platform as Aasa steered the ship out of the planets atmosphere.

I stayed there in silence until he had engaged the Hyperdrive and we were safe. I stood up and looked at him, "If you'll excuse me, I'll be off."

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged, "To explore this ship and find the bedrooms, and bathrooms." The told him as I moved to the door, opening it up and then walking out of it.

Instead of walking down the corridor that we had come through from the outside, I turned through another door.

When I opened it up, I was surprised by what was behind there. The floors were carpeted with a dark red carpet. The walls were silver and shiny, and there were posh lights up the top, near the roof.

There was a Turbo Lift in the wall with a sign next to it. It was directions, saying that the Engines were one way, the other way was the kitchen area and up the Turbo lift were the dorms. At least, I think that's what it said.

Ayden and Lyrisa were coming from the kitchen area, holding some food bars, chatting about something holding some bars.

When they got closer, Ayden tossed me a bar.

"The Kitchen is fully stocked." He told me as I ripped the top of the packet and took a bite of the bar.

Man, I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"How'd you know where the Kitchen was?" I asked them.

"We didn't. We just chose a random direction to walk in and found it." Lyrisa said to me, a smile on her face.

"That's Ok then. No food that way." I said, pointing my finger over my shoulder, "Engine."

"How do you know?" Lyrisa asked me, taking a bite of her own food bar.

I pointed to sign, chewing my bar.

"Oh, can you read Aurebesh?" Lyrisa asked me, tilting her head slightly, "Does it work the same way for the language translator thingy?"

I shook my head, swallowing my mouthful, "Na. I had to learn it myself. Still not one hundred percent on it."

"Oh, so we automatically translate people talking, but not reading stuff? That's a bit… unfair."

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged before looking back at Lyrisa with a suspicious gaze, "Aurebesh? How did you know about that, I mean, it was called that."

Lyrisa shrugged, "You guys weren't telling me everything, so why should I have told you everything?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "You a Starwarsian, aren't you." I said, not really a question.

Lyrisa smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am."

I shook my head with a roll of my eyes, then reached out and pressed the button for the Turbo Lift and we waited there for a moment before the doors opened up on it.

We all walked through and the doors slid shut. There were only two buttons in the elevator, for two levels.

I pressed the second level button and then the elevator moved upwards.

* * *

**On the way to Coruscant now! :D Don't forget to review. C:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long. I had about half a page written when my comp cracked a spak attack. Then I had to wait for my dad to fix it for me, since wiggling the card that normally cracks up and hitting it didn't work this time. So here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

It took five days to get to Coruscant. FIVE DAYS. In this crazy ship, stuck with Ayden, Lyrisa, T3 and Aasa.

I practically screamed with joy when I got out of the ship, but I didn't. Fresh air! Well, as fresh as Coruscant air can get… But that's not the point!

Lyrisa, Ayden, T3 and Aasa followed me out of the ship, looking at the hustle bustle of the city planet. I grinned and looked around, and then at the others.

"Ready for the Jedi Temple?" I asked them.

Aasa looked down and then around at the buildings before glancing back up at me, "I'll pass. I'll stay with the Kestral." He said.

I frowned lightly before shrugging. If he didn't want to come, then that's his loss. I for one can't wait to see the Temple. I've never seen it before, only on the movies and games.

I glanced at Aasa, "We're gonna need some cash for the taxi." I told him, making the bloke roll his eyes as he tossed me a few credit chips. I caught them and grinned at him, "Thanks!"

* * *

We called a Taxi and reached the Jedi Temple in about 15 minutes. We paid the driver with some of Aasa's chips and looked at the entrance of the Temple.

"Wow." Lyrisa let out with a breath of air.

I couldn't help but agree with her. Wow was right, and I'm not talking about the electronics store. It was just soo…. Wonderful! A million times bigger than the Enclave.

We slowly walked, and rolled for T3, up to the door, my senses picked up a few people watching us. I presume Jedi that keep an eye on this place.

My presumptions were proved correct when a cream robed human Jedi with brown hair walked to us from behind one of the statues. He held his arms crossed behind his back, a lightsaber dangling from his belt.

"Hello." I greeted him.

Jedi-boy looked from me to Lyrisa, Ayden to T3 and then back to me.

"Hello." He responded with, "What business do you have here?"

"Um." I started, "We're here to see Bastilia Shan. We're old friends."

I frowned lightly when a look crossed the Jedi's face when I said Bas's name. One of disgust. What was his problem with our fav stuck up Brittish Jedi? Actually, there are probably a lot of answers to that question.

"Follow me." The Jedi said, resuming his blank 'Jedi face.'

He turned around and led us though the doors of the Jedi temple. The main hall of the temple was just as impressive, if not moreso, than the outside. There were many different Jedi walking around of varying species.

It was good to see so many Jedi, returned from hiding…

The Jedi dude then led us out of the main hall and into littler hallways, and then to a turbo lift. I frowned slight, a feeling that something was not quite right here was making its way into my head.

I put my arm out to stop Lyrisa from entering the Turbo lift, and Ayden stopped as well, possibly sensing my feeling as well.

Jedi Dude turned to look at us, with a raised eyebrow.

"Jedi Dude, where are you taking us?" I asked him, matching his raised eyebrow with my own.

"Jedi Dude?" he asked me.

"I don't know your name. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"How about Jaysh Burgan, seeing as that is my name?" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Ok, Jaysh. Now where are you taking us?"

"To the Jedi Council."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes, "No, no! I just wanted Bastili Shan, heck, just her address would do. I… we do not want to see the Council!" I told him, a glare growing on my face.

Jaysh didn't seem too fazed by my declaration; he just stood there in his Jediness.

"We don't know who you are. You just turn up, looking for Bastilia Shan-" There was that look again, "-We don't know you intentions or what you want. The council have demanded to meet with you." He took a breath before adding, "And also, I don't know your names, and you know mine. You have me at a clear disadvantage."

I let out a sigh. As much as I hated it, Jedi Jayse was right. Dang. Probably should've snuck in… or tried to find Mish. She'd know were Bas was. Instead we had to deal with the council.

"Fine." I scowled, crossing my arms, "Just as long as we can see Bas when this is over." I asked, "I'm Reese, that's Ayden, Lyrisa and T3." I added, pointing to the person that the name belonged to.

"Pleasure to meet you, now lets get going. They are expecting you now."

I gave a reluctant nod of my head and then we all filed into the Turbolift.

* * *

I stood in the centre of the Jedi Council, my shields up full bar. It didn't help that I was in here by myself, since apparently I'm the leader and have to deal with this alone or some nonsense. I'm no leader.

None of the masters I recognized, which I suppose was a good thing, maybe. There were a few empty seats, so that could also explain why…

They were just looking at me, examining me. I tried to put my best 'Jedi' face on. I'm not sure how well it worked.

"What do you want with Bastilia Shan?" One finally asked me, a Togruta Male with dark blue skin.

"We're old friends. I wanted to catch up with her, but as I don't know her address, I thought you lot might know." I answered. It was a semi truth, but eh… close enough.

A elderly male human with greying hair looked at me with a puzzled expression, "You look familiar…" he mused.

I looked at him, my eyes widening a fraction. If he worked out, if any of them worked out that I was the strange Padawan from Taris and Dantooine who went with Revan and got herself killed, then this was going to become a very much so longer council meeting.

I shrugged, "I have one of those faces." I said, hoping I sounded off-hand, while tightening my mental shields at the same time.

The man seemed to accept that, since he moved back into his seat.

"Look, as much honour it is meeting you guys, although it's kinda unnerving how you're just staring at me like that, can you please tell me where Bastilia is so me and my friends can be on our merry way?"

The council members looked at each other before the Togruta nodded his head "Yes, we'll have Jaysh take you to her." He said, "She would have been here, but she was… otherwise preoccupied."

I nodded my head with thanks, while digesting that comment about Bastilia being here. So does that mean she's on the council? Boy, I bet she's thrilled about that.

I turned to leave and reached the door. I opened it and was about to exit when a voice stopped me.

"Where did you get your astromech?"

I looked back at the Togruta guy. Did he recognize T3?

"Oh, I picked him up at this junk station. He was pretty banged up, but my bro fixed him." I replied before fully stepping out of the door. I closed behind me, giving me a change to exhale my built up stressed air.

Thank everything made of Swiss Cheese that's over. No one likes being surrounded by stuck up Jedi Masters.

I saw Ayden was pacing lightly when I exited the room, Lyrisa was standing near Jaysh and T3 was near Ayden's feet.

I cleared my throat, making them all look at me. I looked at Jaysh, "The bog bosses say you gotta take us to Bastilia." I told the young knight.

"Great." He said, his voice lacking any form of enthusiasm.

Seriously, what was his deal with Bas?

"Chop Chop, Jedi Dude. Lets got a move on." I said, a grin on my face to show I was just kidding with him.

Jaysh rolled his eyes and walked past us, "Follow me to the hanger and we can take a speeder to her apartment." He said.

We nodded our heads and then we started following him, butterfly's growing in my stomach. I hoped Bastilia would understand... and knew what I needed to know.

* * *

**Woot! Next chapter has Bastilia C: Review you lot, please? Thanks! Reviews = motivation = writing = more chapters! C:**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here;s the next chapter! It's longer than the last one. ^^ But not much, I suppose. Anywho, on with the story, I suppose! Thanks for the Reviews, hit 50! Woot! Now lets see if we can get 100 before chapter 20? :D**

**And I just want to point out again, I have not read the 'Revan' book but I have read about it and what happens in things in that book _may _appear in this FanFic. Tiny things that have to happen to fit in with the rest of the series. Or maybe not so tiny things but with my spin on it. Anywho, on with the story I suppose?**

**C:**

* * *

I paused from where we stood outside of Bastilia's apartment. Jaysh had a small frown on his face as he moved to press the button to ring the door bell, but before he could do so, I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me, a look on his face a mixture of annoyance and surprise before it was quickly hidden by his blank 'Jedi' look again.

"What?" he asked.

"What's your deal with Bastilia?" I asked, my arms going straight to my hips, "I've noticed the look on your face every time I mention her name? She's not as pratty as she used to be since she fell and was redeemed." I started to say before I stopped, "Oh, oh! Is that it! Is it because she fell? Well, that's stupid!" I glared at him.

This time he was surprised by my outburst.

"How did you know that?" he demanded.

I narrowed my gaze at him more, "I'm her friend. You'd think I'd notice a small thing like that." I said.

Jaysh crossed his arms, "Well, that is not the reason. We'll not the whole reason…" He admitted, "Just ring the bell and you'll find out."

I looked at him, my gaze suspicious as I pressed on the button. It took two seconds before the door opened up and Bastilia stood there. Her hair was let out of her usual do, and she looked slightly older, but that was pretty much all that had changed since I last saw her. She was wearing the same style Jedi Robes.

Her eyes landed on me for a fraction of a second before moving to Jaysh.

"Thank you Padawan Burgan." She said, her voice stiff and formal, "You can leave now. Tell the council I apologize for not making it today. We'll have to reschedule our meeting for a later date."

Jaysh nodded his head, "OK, Shan. But the council wanted me to tell you that this is the fourth time you were 'unable to make it' and they said they do not appreciate you attempts at avoiding them."

Bastilia kept her face blant as she replied, "Tell them that I am not avoiding them, and If I truly wished to, I could pack up in an instant and leave this planet and their sight."

"They would not allow that."

"They would have no say." And with that last remark from the woman, she turned around and walked into her apartment.

I looked from Bas back at Jaysh. Talk about awkward... "Uhhh. Thanks, I guess." I said to him, making him roll his eyes lightly as he started to walk away.

I shrugged at Ayden and Lyrisa who were watching with confused expressions and then walked through the still opened doorway. They followed and then T3 rolled in behind us.

The door slid shut behind us, greeting us to a room that I was not expecting. There was a pale green carpet and nice furniture. On the walls were different photographs, pictures and paintings. I was expecting something a bit... barer.

Bastilia turned around to look at us, her blank expression that was on her face from Jaysh was gone. Instead was a sad smile.

"I sensed your arrival." She said to us, her soft eyes landing on the T3 unit behind Ayden.

"What's going on Bas?" I asked, a small frown on my face.

Bastilia sighed and motioned to a seat, "You should sit down. I'll be back in a moment."

She then walked to a door off to the side of the room and opened it and walked through it. I looked around and saw that Ayden had sat down on the edge of a chair. Lyrisa had claimed a chair for herself too.

I walked over to take a seat next to Ayden, when something attracted my attention. It was a photo handing above the chair. It had Bastilia sitting there, a man sitting next to her with his arm around her. She was leaning on his shoulder.

I stared at it for a moment, in shock. What the heck did that mean? I shook my head lightly before looking closer at the photo. The man that was standing next to her. He looked familiar to me, but I just could not place him. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Bastilia entering the lounge room. I quickly sat down next to Ayden. She looked at me and then up at the picture and then down to the ground with a sigh.

I frowned lightly. This was not what I was expecting…

"Bas, you ok?" I asked her. Something was off here, and I wanted to know what it was.

Bastilia nodded her head, "Yes. Everything is fine." She said her voice was tense, "Only my best friend is missing, and my h…" Bastilia cut herself off, before she took a breath before changing the subject, "What are you doing here? It was risky of you to go to the Jedi. If they find out about you…"

"I know Bas, but I needed to know where you were. We need to know the truth. I mean, you took it so calmly seeing us last time, on Telos, and what I told you then... uh, if you heard what I said, anyway. I mean… Carth would possibly burn me at the stake, who knows how much of his hardly-there trust I shattered. I don't have a clue where Atton or Mira or any of those guys are. Dustil doesn't know me that well, like you do. Tali and Nadia's… yeah… so I knew you'd be able to help… and I want to help."

Bastilia looked at me calmly, "You said you were from another galaxy," she stated, confirming that she did indeed hear what I said, "and that you know all about us. Do you know where Revan is?"

"Well, kinda… maybe…" I winced, "I mean, in my world, galaxy, whatever… you're story was never finished. Well, there was this book, but I don't count it. Nadia's name isn't Meetra and Tali isn't a bloke…" I trailed off as Bastilia looked at me with a blank look.

I waved my hand at her, "Long story." I said with a sigh, "But we want to find her. I want to find Tali and bring her back, give her and Carth a happy ending. I want to find Nadi, since I know she went looking for Tali and I want to bring them back here too. I want to…" I trailed off with a sigh. I didn't know what I wanted after that.

OK, that's a lie. I wanted to know why I was brought here in the first place. But it was unlikely that I'd ever find that out.

Bastilia looked at me, and then at Ayden, who gave her a small wave, and then to Lyrisa who just watched on. Bastilia looked back to me, seeming to have decided something.

"Tali left Six years ago. A year after the Star Forge. She didn't say anything about what she was planning, but we could all tell something was wrong. She stopped going out, she stopped talking to us unless she needed to. Carth told me that she was having nightmares." Bastilia told us, "Then three years after that you turn up again, the Jedi all but destroyed and Nadia with you. Nadia left to find Tali about two years after that, roughly. She was planning everything out, trying to work out where she had gone. Reylan went with her."

I frowned… Reylan… Gah, that name was familiar. Then it hit me, "Revan's brother! Tali's brother! He's in that picture!" I exclaimed, startling everyone in the room.

Bastilia looked at me, her eyes trailing up to the picture I was referring about, "Yes… we were great friends before the Mandalorian War. We were Padawans together. When the war started and Revan and Malak went to fight, he went with them. He wanted to help his sister." She took a breath, "I never heard of him again. I thought he must've died… that was when I realized I had feelings for him." She shook her head, "It was stupid and I knew it. He was dead, and I was a Jedi and it was against the code. When he returned with Nadia, I couldn't believe it."

I frowned as I thought about it, "So… what then?" I asked, not being able to believe it.

Who knew Bastilia had a love story of her own? I mean, yeah, if Rev was a bloke… but she wasn't, so this was new and interesting.

"We soon… rekindled… our friendship, but he left again." She said, hesitant to reveal more.

I frowned slightly, there was something more there, but I really shouldn't push it. I mean, she'd tell me if it was something big, right?

"Ok. Do you know where they went?" I asked her.

Bastilia shook her head, "No, they didn't tell me. I think Reylan was worried that I would try to follow them. Not that I would, not now anyway…"

I nodded my head, "So, going off by what I know, they might've gone to Dromand Kass… but I'm not sure. I mean how much of that stupid book exists here?"

"Stupid book?" Bastilia asked frowning.

"A book written about you guys in my galaxy…" I said, not wanting to reveal more about how her life was a game, "But Revan was a guy in it, married you, got you pregnant and then left to fight the Sith Empire by himself." I frowned, "Meetra Surik, Nadia, looked for him, trusted a sith. Got killed, T3 got boomed and Revan…" I cut myself off before exclaiming, "T3!"

Bastilia looked at me, her eyes wide as I jumped up, "We have T3! We found him on some Sith Empire outpost thing. His memory is wiped, but Tali and Nadi wouldn't wipe it! So unless someone else got their hands on him and wiped it." I said, waving my hands as I talked, trying to work it out…

Bastilia looked at me before standing up, "Wait here. Before they left, Reylan told me that if anything went wrong he'd send T3 back. He gave me something that he said I would need to work the little droid." And with that, Bastilia walked out through that door again.

I plonked back down on the seat, Ayden was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged at him.

"She's hiding something, you know." He pointed out to me.

"Yeah, I know. I dunno what, but she'd tell me when she feels like it…" I replied.

Ayden shook his head at me, "Or you could just look over there." He said, and then pointed to a frame hanging on the far wall.

I stood up, glancing at Ayden, unsure. I mean, if Bas didn't want to tell us, then why should I pry? But, I suppose, Ayden already knew if he saw that picture.

My curiosity got the better of me as I walked over to it. It was a photo of Bastilia and a small child. Most likely around the 1 mark, maybe a few months older. I swallowed as I read the small writing on the bottom.

**Mother:**

_**Bastilia Helena Shan**_

**Child**

_**Vaner Reylan Shan**_

"Oh."

* * *

She looked outside the viewscreen at the streaked lines of Hyperspace. Her face was twisted into one of anger and bitterness. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

How dare they? How dare they tell her what to do? Didn't they know _what _she was? She huffed, blowing air through her nose. No, of course they didn't. She hasn't told them. Not yet anyway, they'd probably try to use her.

And they couldn't tell for themselves, the blind idiots. To them, she was just another lackey, doing their bidding for whatever they wanted.

Oh, they would not like it when they discovered the truth. The truth of what she was, and what she planned on doing. No, those stupid idiots would be so surprised.

Her features straightened out, a smile replacing her frown as she allowed her self to give out a laugh. Oh, she'd play along for now. Be their little puppet, do their bidding. Then when the time came, she'd turn on them too. She still had one more thing to do.

She looked at her arm, seeing it shake slightly and then narrowed her eyes. Stupid ghost made her leave too early… She wasn't at the fullest power. And she'd been like this for four years.

She was going to get the rest of what she needed. This she swore. That stupid girl wouldn't know what hit her, until it was too late.

She stood up and turned around; her red cape flowed behind her as she walked down though the ship. It was time to finalize her plans.

* * *

**Ok, so theres that Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on getting them longer, so don't worry ^^**

**Don't forget to drop a review and say what you thought. And if you like the fact that Bas is there. Oh, and more will be explained about the picture. C:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had a bit of writers block around the middle part. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I spun around on my feet and looked at Ayden with wide eyes. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow before frowning at my semi-panicked expression.

"What?" he asked me.

"Vaner was what Bas named her son in that dumb book!" I said, trying to keep my voice a normal tone but failing.

"Oh…" Ayden said but I could tell he was confused, "Why does it matter what she names her son?"

I walked over and sat next to him, "Because it happened, the sameish as the book. What else will happen as that book did? No, I am not letting that book finalize my friends lives!"

Ayden frowned and nodded his head. Just then I heard movement as Bastilia entered the room again. She was holding a small data card of some kind. She crouched down next to the small droid and held it out to him.

T3 extended his arm thing from the top of his dome thing and took the card and pulled it into the droids body. A moment later a hologram shot out of the eye of him.

Reylan stood there, in a defensive stance and holding a lightsaber, its blade was active. He was looking past the droid.

"_T3, you recording this?" he said._

_The droid gave an affirmative beep as whatever they were on shook violently, making the man stumble a bit._

_He looked back out at the screen, "Look, I don't have much time, but Bastilia, I know you're watching this. I need you to listen to me." He said before looking back past the droid, "Our ship is under attack. Nadia is out cold… I don't know what happened to her… and the ship is about to be boarded. They're sith. The ones that Revan left to fight. I need you to listen to me Bas. Inside of T3 is a coding, I'm wiping his memory but that coding will bring it back when that chip I gave you is placed in him, that's how you're watching this now. But, also inside that coding is all our information that we gathered so far. Locations and everthing. Don't follow after us!" he exclaimed and then raised his lightsaber up high as a loud noise rang though the recording._

_The man winced and then swung his lightsaber, deflecting some lightninging that was sent at him from off recording._

"_I love you Bastilia. Give the information to the Jedi!" he finished saying, backing up._

_The hologram shook and spun, the view changed as if the droid had been pushed away. They could see the wall of the ship they were on, which didn't look to be the Ebon Hawk, and Reylan's feet. There were another set of feet there, just walking into view._

_That set of feet wore a pair of black high heeled boots. There was the sound of a lightsaber coming from them as Reylan's voice cut in._

"_You shouldn't have come." He snarled at her._

_There was no reply from the woman, verbally, but there was one with her actions. She stood in a fighting stance, the tip of a red blade was just seen and then they fought._

_The battle didn't last long before Reylan was force pushed to the ground. He fell near where T3 was, his own lightsaber clattering out of his hand. He looked directly at T3's face._

_He reached out and pressed something on the droid, cutting the transmission off just as a red lightsaber blade went through his back._

"Oh god." I managed to mutter.

I looked at Bastilia who was watching the spot where the hologram Reylan with wide eyes. I swore I saw tears in her eyes, which I would not blame her for, at all.

I walked over to her and put my arm on her arm, lower than her shoulder.

"Bastilia, I am so sorry." I whispered to her.

She just nodded her head. I'm not sure she heard what I said.

"Are we going to take that information to the Jedi?" Lyrisa spoke up from her seat.

I looked over there at her. I had kinda forgotten that she was there for a moment. I shook my head, "No." I said the same time Bastilia and Ayden both said, "No." too.

Lyrisa frowned, "But he said to."

"When do the council ever do anything… right?" I asked her, "If we take this info to them, this lot will probably do nothing, like when the Mandalorians attacked." I softly explained.

Lyrisa nodded her head slowly, "Point." She agreed.

I looked at Bastilia, "What are you going to do?" I asked her.

Bastilia looked at me instead of the wall. Her eyes were bright, filled with resolve as she spoke, "I'm going to find the Shutta who killed my husband and kill her." She said, her voice never wavering.

I nodded my head slowly. So glad I'm not the baddie. I'd hate to face Bastilia's wrath on this.

It was silent for a moment before I gathered up the courage to ask her the question I've been wanting to ask her…

"Why'd you name your son Vaner?"

She looked at me. If she was surprised that I knew about her son, then she didn't show it.

"It was my fathers name." she said simply.

I nodded my head slowly, "Oh, ok." I said, biting my lip.

As far as I knew, Bastilia's father didn't have a name, not a 'canon' one anyway.

"Can I meet him?" I asked her.

A tiny, small, hardly there smile appeared on her face as she nodded, "Yes, a friend is keeping an eye on him at the moment." She told me, the smile leaving her face and her expression hardening.

I frowned slightly. Why did that upset her?

She walked over to the door again and walked through it again. I stood where I was, not sure whether or not to follow.

As it turns out, I needn't have worried about that as she came back out almost instantly with a boy in her arms. He looked to be around the 2 mark, and had floppy black hair.

He looked at me with a tilted head and then started giggling when I smiled at him. Bastilia walked closer to me with him in her arms, "Do you want to hold him?" she asked me.

"Uhhh…." I let out.

The last time I held a Baby was when I was 14, before I came into the Star Wars universe, and I was deathly afraid of dropping him when his mother put him in my arms.

"Oookay…" I drew out, hesitantly. I spose if I drop him, Bastilia could catch him with the force, or something?

She handed him to me, and I was surprised. He was heavier than I thought he would me. He giggled a bit and reached up and grabbed some of my hair. I smiled at him in return, not wincing when he pulled my hair.

"He likes you." Bastilia stated, watching with a light smile.

"Yeah, babies do like me for some reason. They always laugh and giggle when they see me." I told her, "One time there was this baby who was crying, her mother was trying to feed her or something and I walked past and smiled at it and it stopped crying and stared at me as I walked past." I told her as I reached my other hand out and tickled one of Vaner's tiny baby hands, "When I left the room and she couldn't see me anymore she continued crying."

"Yeah, she thought you were funny looking." Ayden piped up from where he now stood.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, _dad."_

He grinned and shrugged at me.

Then an idea came to me, "Ayden, can you take my phone out of my bag and take a picture of me and Vaner, please?" I asked him.

He nodded and grabbed the redish bag that was on the seat where I had sat. He started pulling out things, my wallet, a note pad, a few pencils and some jewellery and a bit of makeup I hardly used.

"Not in here." He said making me frown.

"Try the front flap." I suggested.

He shoved the stuff back in my bag and opened the small pocket on the front of it and pulled out my phone. He quickly got into the camera app and took a picture of me and Vaner.

The little boy started to grow restless in my arms, spiking my fear of dropping him again. Bastilia put her arms around him and pulled him into her arms.

I put my arm out and pulled my phone from Ayden's hand into my own and looked at the photo. It had come out pretty well. I got out of the photo and back to the camera and aimed it Bastilia and Vaner and quickly took a picture of the two.

I smiled at them.

"Bastilia! Juhani just commed me! The Jedi are coming and they are taking Vaner!" A voice cried out, coming from behind us. A very familiar voice.

I swirled around to see a girl- no, woman standing there. She was older than when I last saw her and if I did my math right, she'd be around twenty-one now, and she looked it. The blue twi-lek had panick in her eyes as she looked at Bastilia.

"No!" Bastilia said, holding the boy close to her.

"We have to hide him, Juhani said that they were leaving right then!" she said, looking at the boy with soft, sad eyes.

Bastilia looked from her son, to Mission.

"Bastilia, what's going on…." I dragged out, making Mission glance at me for a second before looking back at Bastilia and then snapped her head back to me, her head-tails flying.

"The Council want my child." Bastilia said, rocking the boy in her arms who seemed to have sensed the emotions in the room, "They want to take him away from me and for me to never see him again."

"Why on earth do they want that?!" I exclaimed.

"The child of Bastilia Shan, the Jedi with the power of Battle Meditation and fell to the Dark Side, and Reylan Lestr, the brother of Darth Revan. Why _wouldn't_ they want that?"

I clenched my fists, aware that Mission was still staring at me.

"Those idiots! Ugh!" I exclaimed, "OK, Bas, how are we going to hide him?"

Bastilia looked down at her son, running her thumb over his face, "I don't know. They only can take him from me because I'm a Jedi. Otherwise they'd need my permission."

"So quit." Lyrisa spoke up, finally, "Quit being a Jedi and they can't take your son. Why are you still with them? They haven't done anything good for you… ever, really. So just quit."

Bastilia looked at Lyrisa, "I can't just quit. They're my life. I've known nothing else ever in my life."

"Except your son and husband and friends." Lyrisa pointed out, "Why stick with these Jedi when all they're going to do is hurt you?"

Bastilia stayed quiet for a moment before nodding her head, "I'll… do it."

"Ok. You have to quit before they take Vaner." I said to her, "Mission can take him and hide for now and Lyrisa should go with her."

When I said that, Lyrisa looked over at Mission with a strange look, then I realised. Mission was the first non-human she's seen. Oh well, she'll get over it.

Which reminds me…

I turned to Mission and smiled, "Long time no see. I'll explain later after the Jedi turn up which should be soon." I said to her.

"Right." She answered as Bastilia walked over to her.

The Jedi slowly placed the baby into the Twi-Lek's arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mummy will be back soon, ok Vaner." She whispered to the baby, rubbing her son over his face. She looked up at Mission who was looking down at the baby comfertablely.

"I'll protect him." She said firmly.

There was a loud knock on the door, making us all jump. Lyrisa jumped up from her seat and moved next to Mission.

"Go now." Bastilia told them.

Mission nodded her head and quickly walked down the hallway, Lyrisa following her slowly.

"'Risa, be careful." I said to her.

Lyrisa nodded her head at me, a small smile on her face as she disappeared down the hallway, following Mission.

There was another loud knock on the door, making Bastilia walk over to it at an average pace. She looked through a small peep hole, and I noticed that she clenched her fists.

"Who is it?" She asked even though she already knew.

"It is Master Nooram, Shan. Open up."

The brunette Jedi let out a strained breath as she put a code into the panel next to the door. The silver door slid open and stood there was the blue skinned Togruta that was in the Council room before.

Behind him was Jaysh and Juhani. I tilted my face slightly so the Cathar Jedi couldn't see me that well.

"Knight Shan, you have avoided us long enough. We have tried to call you in so we can discuss it, but you ignore us." The Togruta, Nooram, told her, "So I have come to talk to you in your own home."

Bastilia crossed her arms, "Please, be quick about it, Master. I have guests." She said, her voice had a strain of respect in it, as much as she probably could shove into her words.

Nooram looked at me and Ayden, who gave the guy a two fingered salute in greeting. I avoided his gaze, and hopefully Juhani.

I mean, Juhani was great and all… but if she acted like she knew me, then that could cause more trouble. I didn't know how she would react…

"Well, I shall be quick then. Jedi Knight Bastilia Shan, by order of the Jedi Council you are too give your son over to the Jedi Order for training." He said, his voice filled with conviction.

Bastilia crossed her arms, "With all due respect, Master, I politely decline."

"It was not a request."

"You have no right to take a child off of his mother without her permission."

"You are a Jedi. You should not have a child."

"You were fully aware of my marriage to Reylan. You did nothing about it then. Should you not assume that a child would have come from it?"

"You were married before the rightful Jedi Council came. You gave yourself permission!"

"The others on the council gave me permission too. I would not have acted on it if otherwise."

"The others on your so called Council were in relationships themselves. Their judgment was clouded and they were your friends."

"Yes, they were my friends. Now where have you sent them off in punishment? After all, they only saved the galaxy! You send Visas on mission after mission, never giving her a chance to relax, to catch a breath. You sent Jolee to some planet in the outer rim, and we haven't heard from him in ages. You haven't even sent a team to investigate!" Bastilia said, her voice growing more and more strained as she tried to control her anger, "Mira _died_ because of you. Bao-Dur is a temple mechanic, not ever leaving the temple for anything!" she continued on, her eyes narrowing, "And you chased Atton away, he quit the order and is living somewhere in the lower levels, getting drunk all hours of the day, probably with Canderous."

"Your accusations just prove more that you are emotionally unbalanced, unfit to raise that child. Hand him over now." Nooram's voice was dangerously low.

Anger filled up in me at that comment. Bastilia was _not _emotionally unbalanced and she was a perfect mother! I lightly bit my tongue and clenched the chair tightly with my fists, trying not to say anything. Then it hit me on something else that was said, but by Bastilia.

_Oh god. Mira! I am so sorry!_

Bastilia shook her head, "No. I resign my title as a Jedi Knight. I am no longer a Jedi. I _quit."_

The Togruta let out a low growl, "You can not be serious." He said, "The Order is your life."

"No, my son is my life. Now get out of my house."

Nooram straightened up and nodded his head, "Fair enough, Miss. Shan. We shall leave you in piece once you hand your lightsaber over." He said.

Bastilia didn't blink as she unclipped the metal cylinder hanging off of her belt and placed it in his hand.

"Good bye." She said, her voice sounding calmer.

"Just one last thing." The Togruta said, his eyes fell on me, "You may not me a Jedi anymore, Miss. Shan, but your friend is. Padawan Ayren."

My eyes widened. Oh crème brûlée. This is not good. Here I was hoping that they wouldn't know who I am…

"And I order Padawan Ayren to come with me right now."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Oh, and check out the IaJW Tumblr. To get there, go to the IaJW link on my profile page and follow to where it leads you. Send any kinds of questions in, for me or any of the characters! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"_Former_ Padawan Ayren." I said, standing up, "I kinda was… deadish… for a while there. I mean, everyone thought I was dead, and then I was declared dead so yeah. Not that I was actually dead…" I bumbled out, wincing at what I was saying, "Because if I had died, I wouldn't be here. I'd be, you know, dead…"

Nooram raised an eye mark, "Nevertheless, you are still a Jedi."

I groaned, "Ugh. No, I quit too." I said, placing a hand on my forehead.

Ugh. What was happening here. I've always wanted to be a Jedi and I was one for a while there, and now I'm quitting? Jeeze, these Jedi Council mob here are really frustrating.

Nooram put his hand up, the universal stop sign.

"Before you continue there, let me let warn you that if you are Jedi or not, I can still take you in to the temple."

"On what grounds!?" I exclaimed, staring at him.

"You are in possession of the Former Darth Revan's droid. I need to question you on how you got it and where Revan is."

"I told you, on this junk planet! And I have no clue on Revans whereabouts!" I said, almost yelling but just a freckle not.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Nooran said, one of his Lekku twitching.

"You cannot take her in without a warrant if she is not a Jedi." Bastilia spoke up, her hands on her hips, "And I distinctly remember her saying that she quit. So unless you happen to have a signed warrant, you cannot touch her. So, do please get out of my house."

Nooram scowled at Bastilia before turning around and walking out of the door. She glanced back at Bastilia, "I'll be back soon with your warrant." He said before walking away.

Jaysh followed him, not looking back at us.

Juhani smiled sadly at Bastilia, "I am so sorry." She spoke in her accented voice.

"No need, Juhani. Your warning helped me greatly." She replied softly, "Thank you."

Juhani nodded her head, hesitantly and then looked back at me and gave me a small, soft smile.

I returned the smile as Juhani turned around and walked out of the building. The door slid shut behind her.

I flopped down on the chair, tired from that deal.

"I didn't know Jedi needed warrants to bring people in for questioning." Ayden said.

"Normally they do. But in times of war, they don't." Bastilia told Ayden

I nodded my head, taking in that fact. I didn't know that, "And it's not war time. Yet."

Bastilia sighed and nodded her head. She reached to her comlink and pressed it, "Mission, Lyrisa. You can come up now and bring Vaner." She said.

There was a pause before a reply, "_Coming." _It was Mission.

Bastilia walked over to a small footlocker and entered a code. She opened it up and pulled out a backpack. She threw the bag to Ayden, who caught it with ease. She then pulled out another bag, empty, and sat it next to her.

She put some things into the bag I didn't quite see. She slid that bag over her arm and stood up.

"We have to leave." She said as Mission and Lyrisa entered the room.

Mission was holding Vaner,, and sat him down on one of the chairs.

"Why?" she asked, sitting down next to the small child.

"I'll explain on the way. Mission grab your things and we need to leave now. It won't take long for Nooram to come back."

Mission, though was clearly confused, nodded her head and stood up again, slipping back through that hallway.

Bastilia turned to me and Ayden.

"Do you two have a ship?" she asked us.

Ayden nodded his head, "Yeah." He said, "We got a mate there too, he helped us escape."

Bastilia nodded her head, "Then we must leave for your ship right away."

"Great." I sighed. On the run from the Sith AND the Jedi. I wonder if the latter will also put a bounty on my head…

"Bas, why are you guys coming? You didn't do anything wrong." I asked her with a frown.

"Since I am no longer a Jedi, I am free to leave the planet with my son and search for the schutta who killed my husband." Bastilia said, her voice not wavering a bit.

I raised my eyebrows at her, kinda surprised by her wording. Boy, out Bas sure has grown…

Mission ran back into the room, a knapsack over her shoulder.

"Ready." She said with a firm nod of her head.

"Good." Bastilia said and walked over to the door.

I grabbed my own bag off of the chair and slid it over my shoulder. Bastilia opened the door up and walked outside. Ayden followed her outside with that other bag that she tossed to him.

Mission had picked Vaner up again and then followed Ayden out, then me and Lyrisa left.

There was no one out there, which had me suspicious. In all the cop shows and movies I've seen, they always had someone watching the people.

We walked around on a metal path, various speeders driving by. Bastilia called one over, a yellow taxi. We all crowded into it. Luckily it was a big one for us all to fit in.

I sat closer to the front of the Taxi after telling Bastilia what landing pad and what not. I then grabbed my handbag and opened it up, pulling out a small, old comlink. It was Aasa's. He had given it to me before and connected it up with the Ships' com system.

I pressed a button on it and spoke into it, "Crimson Kestrel? This is Reese. You there Aasa?"

There was a moment of silence before the guy responded, "_Yes, I am here. What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. Well, other than running from Jedi and Coruscant and whatever else is going wrong right now. Anywho, can you get the ship ready? We're on our way now."

"_Sure thing. Where are we heading?"_

"Not sure. Tell you when we get there." I finished before placing the com back in my bag.

It wasn't long before we reached the landing pad and filed out of the Taxi bus. Bastilia gave the cabbie some credits and then turned to look at the ship.

"It's a bit…" Bastilia paused.

"of junk." Mission finished for her.

I rolled my eyes, "On the outside, yes, but inside is pretty nifty." I told them walking closer to the ship. The ramp was lowered and the door was open. Aasa was standing there and I could hear the hum of the engines.

I looked over at Mission, "Where's Zalbaar?" I asked her, the thought just striking me.

Mission moved somewhat uncomfortable like, "He's not on Coruscant." She told me, "He's on Kashyyyk at the moment with his dad."

"Oh, ok." I said, biting my lip lightly. Something seemed a bit off there…

"Come on. We should leave right now." Aasa spoke up from where he stood.

I glanced over at him and nodded my head, noticing that he had changed out of his uniform and was just wearing a simple black outfit like us.

We all quickly filed into the ship and Aasa walked down the small hallway into the cockpit. I followed him and strapped down into the co pilots seat as he strapped down into the pilots. The ship was already running so it didn't take long for Aasa to lift the ship up and take us out into the atmosphere. He looked at me, "Destination?" he asked.

I bit my lip. We hadn't actually had time to look at T3's memory thing to work out where to go exactly, but we needed to leave Coruscant now.

"Umm." I started to say before Bastilia walked into the room with T3 following her.

"Trisofana." the Jed- EX-Jedi said as she moved to the side a bit.

T3 rolled up to the controls of the ship and plugged himself into it. He beeped a few times and then some numbers and letters flickered onto a small screen. Aasa looked at them before nodding his head.

I assume they were space coordinates for that planet Bas said. Triso... somthingorother. I've never heard of it before.

The ship gave a small lurch and then the white lines of Hyperspace streaked through. Bastilia gave a small nod of her head, looking out of the viewscreen before she turned around and walked out of the cockpit. I looked at where she stood before standing up.

I looked out the viewscreen at the white streaking hyperspace lines before turning around and following Bastilia.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than planned. I got really stuck at the middle part and from then on. Thanks for your reviews and likes.**

**Also, IaJW has a Tumblr Blog. I don't have much on there at the moment, but you can go there, follow me, send in questions either for me or for any of the characters and stuff.**

**iajw DOT tumblr DOT com**

**Just paste that and change DOT to .**

**Thanks!**

**Don't forget to review 3**


	15. Chapter 15

"Who exactly are you?"

Owen Aasa looked over the top of his datapad at the Jedi, or should he say former Jedi, that was watching him, "The name is Owen Aasa." He told her before looking back down at his pad.

"And how did you come to be with the Ayrens?"

Annoyance twitched through him as he looked over his datapad, "Long story short, they were in the forest, they were caught, I interrogated them, they told me that the Jedi were good and Sith were evil which considering what the Jedi just did, I have trouble believing it now. I helped them escape and came with them because if I stayed and was caught I'd be killed, or worse, fired."

Bastilia raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt being fired is worse."

Aasa chuckled, "You've never worked for the Darian army. If you get fired, you just have to make do in the forest. They don't give you a ship to get to the next planet because you could blab. Most often the people are killed out there by animals. I'd rather be shot, point blank."

"I've never heard of the Darian army." She stated.

Aasa rolled his eyes, "Yeah. I don't think you would've. It's based a fair distance away from your cosy temple."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Guess."

"I do not know what you have against the Jedi, but you are wrong."

"Oh, I am wrong am I?" he scoffed, "Typical Jedi arrogance."

"Jedi are not arrogant!"

"What do you call the rancor breath that wanted to take your son away from you?"

"He… was doing what he thought he had to do…"

"I bet that if you told him your husband was killed by a sith, he'd laugh in your face, grab your sin, declare you mentally unstable and lock you away."

Bastilia stiffened, "How do you know about that?" she hissed at him.

"I put a mini camera on T3 so I could see and hear everything that went on in that apartment." He answered, his eyes hard and stared at Bastilia.

"That is an invasion of privacy!"

"So what do you call this?"

Bastilia stood up straighter, her voice was hard as she answered, "I was trying to start a pleasant conversation, but since you will have none of it, I may as well leave!" she said and then turned around, storming out of the cockpit, pushing past Ayden who was walking through the hallway.

He looked at Aasa, confused, "Uh… what happened?"

"Typical Jedi poodoo." Aasa replied before returning to his Datapad, his fists tightened around the pad.

Then without warning, he flung the pad at the wall of the ship, it rebounded and landed near Ayden, making the boy jump in surprise and stare at Aasa.

The man stood up and stormed out of the cockpit, leaving Ayden there in confusion and a broken datapad at his feet.

"Gotta love it when everyone gets along." Ayden muttered sarcastically.

* * *

I sighed as I plonked down on a very soft and relaxing lounge chair. I spose no one said we didn't have to travel in style. I've figured that the Crimson Kestrel used to be some sort of diplomatic rich ship, because it's very lush.

But that doesn't really matter. I sighed again and rubbed my face. I just found this so… frustrating! My friends could be dead or dying or captured and I had no idea! At least before I knew what was going on, but now? I… I just hated not knowing.

The was a slight bounce as someone sat next to me. I looked over and saw it was Mission. She was looking at me curiously so I smiled at her.

"You wanna know, right?" I asked her, changing the positions so I could see her better.

"Only if ya wanna talk about it. I mean, Bas kinda filled me in on a few things. I don't really understand most of it."

"Like what?"

"She said something about you being from another Galaxy." She told me, "I don't get how that works, exactly."

"Neither do I. But where I'm from, Earth, we've only made it to our moon. I think we're sending probes to Mars but I'm not sure. Don't really keep up with that stuff." I sighed, "One day I was fake saber fighting with Ayden and then poof! I was on Taris." I sighed, "I really don't understand it."

"She said you know the future."

"She said that?"

"Well, not in those words."

I chuckled, "Well, she's kinda right. I know a future. A very possible future but I don't know everything. I knew the possible futures when I was on Taris. I knew that Tali was Revan and I knew she would be given a choice and I tried to help her make the right one. The same with Nadia. I tried to push her to the lightside some more."

"It worked." She told me, resting back, "Nadia told Bastilia that she was very close to falling but you stopped her. Something about Nar Shadda and a pit and some guys?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Yeah, well, Nadi was a bit think sometimes."

Mission nodded her head before pausing, "Um… there's something else I wanted to ask you…"

"Go ahead."

"Well, you died. And then you came back and then you vanished again." She winced, "Nadia never told anyone what happened to you the second time but I just want to know…. What happened to you?"

"Well…. The first time, when that Son of a Dalek killed me, I returned to Earth, just a few minutes later with a killer chest pain. The second time was… different. It was a month in my time before I came back, hence the whole 'oh reese what type of makeup to you use! You look so young and like you never grew at alll.'" I said in a higher pitch voice and flipping my hand mockingly.

Mission gave a laugh at that before I continued, "A friend of mine. Sinah, from the Jedi Temple, she died on Onderon. She came to us when we were on Malachor as a ghost and told me that me and Ayden had to leave right away. It was really confusing." I sighed, laying my head back, "Then this time, I haven't been here for about… over a year. But… I don't know what's going to happen."

"What's different between this time and the last times?"

I squirmed a bit. I hadn't really told anyone about the fact that their life was a game…

"It's… complicated. Let's just say, in my galaxy we know about you guys, but this… story… was never finished. Only this dumb book that is wrong in many things already but… is right in other things."

Mission bit her lip as she nodded her head. We just sat there in silence for a short time, just enjoying each others company. God, I've missed Mish.

Then there was a scream and a lot of shouting, making me jump up. I looked at Mission before racing through the halls of the ship, the Twi'Lek following me.

It had come from the Cargo Hold. Lyrisa and Aasa (who I was sensing large amounts of anger coming from) were in there with someone else. Someone I've never seen. Aasa had a blaster in his face and Lyrisa was next to him, her hand on her heart.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at the person Aasa had at blaster point.

It was a boy, an alien boy. He was a bit older than I and he had short cut dark blue hair, pale blue skin and bright red eyes.

"How the hell did you get on our ship?" I asked him, his eyes looking at me.

"I snuck on."

"No, really?" I asked, my voice laced with some sarcasm, "Never woulda guessed _that _one! Where did you sneak on?"

The Chiss didn't blink as he looked at me, "On Coruscant." He answered with ease.

"What's your name?" Mission asked him, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "And why are you stowing away on our ship?"

"The name is Tornth'mesin'otomith. But just call me Thmessino." He said, still looking at me, even though he was talking to Mission. I could've sworn there was a smile on his face, "And your ship seemed to be the nicest hunk of junk that I could hop on."

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was just something I didn't like about him.

"Do you mind getting your Kath Hound to take his blaster out of my face?" he asked, his eyes still on me.

"Not really." I said, crossing my arms.

"I am not your Kath Hound!"

"Shut up, Aasa." I snapped, not looking at the man.

Themessino tilted his head at me and looked right into my eyes and mine into his. I was greeted with overpowering smugness, confidence and… something else I couldn't place.

"Put him in the holding cells." I told Aasa without looking away.

The chiss just smirked at me some more as Aasa led him away.

"See you later then?" the alien called out to me.

"Don't bet on it." I answered, still looking at his red eyes.

His smirk grew bigger, "You know what, I think I might." He said, and then vanished through a door with Aasa. I sagged down a bit, leaning against the wall. That took a lot out of me for some reason.

"You OK?" Mission asked me, concern in her voice as Lyrisa also came over.

"I… don't know." I answered truthfully, "There was just something about him."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Sorry for the delay. I don't know when the next chapter will be available but yeah c:**

**Also, IaJW has a Tumblr Blog. I don't have much on there at the moment, but you can go there, follow me, send in questions either for me or for any of the characters and stuff.**

**iajw DOT tumblr DOT com**

**Just paste that and change DOT to .**

**Thanks! Don't forget to check it out 3 and review please? Thannkkkiiiieeeesss 3**


	16. Chapter 16

"_Are you in position?"_

"_Yeah. They don't suspect a thing."_

"_Are you certain of that?"_

"_Positive. They don't trust me, but they don't suspect me."_

"_Well, gain their trust. Find out what they're doing and tell me." There was a pause, "And if you do a good job, I'll have a reward for when you get back."_

"_Oh, I can't wait."_

* * *

Bastilia sat cross legged on her soft bed, watching her son play with some toys she had packed. He was levitating a small star ship figure, making it zoom about around the room and he was giggling.

She smiled softly at the child. He was so happy. He had no idea what was going on. Then Bastilia was struck with a thought. Here they were, heading into a possible war and she brought her not yet two year old son with her? What were they thinking? She should've left him with the Jedi! At least he would've been safe there.

"Mummy sad?"

Bastilia looked down at her son again, her eyes softened.

"Mummy's worried."

"Why Mummy wowwied?"

"I'm worried for just mummy reasons." Bastilia said to her son as the young boy slowly stood up, a bit shakily, and walked over to the bed that Bas was sitting on. He grabbed the edge of the bed and looked at her.

Bastilia reached down and pulled Vaner up. He crawled over and sat next to her, giving her a tiny hug, "Don't wowwy, Mummy."

Bastilia smiled down and Vaner, "I won't." she said, wrapping her arms around him fully knowing what she had just said was a full blown lie.

* * *

I had no clue what I was doing here, standing outside the doorway of the holding cells. I knew, I really, really knew that I shouldn't talk to him. I should stay as far away as I possibly can.

But here I was.

At least I'm armed now. Turns out Bastilia had a bunch of spare lightsabers. That's what was in the second bag she packed earlier. She had given me one and Ayden one. She had a duel bladed one whereas me and Ayden just had normal ones.

So being armed was a tiny bit of comfort for me to go in at talk to Chiss-boy. Or Thmessino.

So I opened the door up with a palm of my hand and stepped through. Even the holding cells on this ship were pretty dang fancy. If I was being held prisoner somewhere, I'd prefer this place than any other places I've been in before.

Thmessino was sitting in one of the cells, his legs crossed and his eyes shut, and a smirk was on his face. Man, that was annoying.

"Told you." He said, opening his red eyes.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I just want to know what you were doing on my ship – and don't give me that whole story you gave me before. I want the truth."

He paused, "It's a long story."

"We have time."

"You just want to spend time with me, don't you?" he asked me in a… flirty way?

"Ugh." I said, face palming a bit, "Actually, I'd rather be on the other side of the ship away from you. So no. I don't want to see you."

The Chiss just shrugged, "So what's your name?" he asked, stretching out.

"I'm Reese." I answered, crossing my arms, "Why did you stowaway off of Coruscant?"

"I was bored."

"You left the planet illegally because you were bored?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Chiss aren't Republic." I pointed out.

"I'm aware."

"You're Chiss."

"Also aware."

"You were on the Republic Capital."

"I know."

I glared at him, "So, if Chiss aren't republic and you are chiss, why where you on the Republic Capital?"

He stretched out, "Bit 'o sight seeing. Wanted to check out the great and mighty Republic."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You're clever. You work it out." He said before winking at me.

I glared at him some before turning and walking to the door. I paused when he started talking, "You're Jedi."

"Not really." I replied, not looking at him.

"Why not really? You have a lightsaber."

"I know."

"Hah. So, why do you have a lightsaber if you're not Jedi. You're not a sith or Dark Jedi are you?"

I scoffed, turning to look at him again. He was sitting up and looking at me with a relaxed face and looked genuinely curious.

"I recently quit. And a friend gave me a spare lightsaber." I answered him.

"Why'd you quit?"

"Because the Jedi thought I had something to do with Revan's disappearance." I told him, again trying to work out why I was telling him this.

"Did you?"

I gave a hollow laugh, "No." I stated with a flat voice.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for asking."

There was silence before I decided to say something that had been on my mind, "I don't know why, but I feel that we've met before. But I don't remember meeting any Chiss ever."

He didn't smirk this time but just a soft real smile, "I know the feeling."

I crossed my arms and walked back over to the cell wall that kept him contained. Thmessino just watched me.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen standard years. You?" he answered.

"Sixteen." I replied. He was younger than I had thought.

He smiled at me a bit before laying down on his cell chair, "Don't mind me, but I'm going to take a nap. Feel free to wake me up when we land or whatever, or just stare at me in my sleep. I don't mind."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up." I snapped at him, and this time when I walked out to the door I actually walked through it and shut it.

I let out a sigh and then walked away from the door. There was something about him that really... bamboozled me. And I wanted to find out what.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone 3 And yeah. Short. I know. Writers Block. :c  
**


	17. Chapter 17

"We've arrived." Aasa's voice came over the intercom. I looked up from my phone and the book I was reading on it. I turned the screen off and slid it in my pocket and went over to the door of the room I had claimed as mine.

I opened it up to see Ayden waiting there. He glanced at me as he said, "That was quick. Getting here, I mean."

I shrugged, "Yeah." I said as we walked to the Turbo Lift and then he pressed a button and the lift started to move downwards. It wasn't long before the doors opened on it again and we walked to the cockpit.

Aasa was sitting in there, slightly tense. Bastilia was behind him and T3 was next to her. Lyrisa was sitting in the other chair and looking out at the planet we were orbiting. Mission was standing behind her a bit.

"So that's Trisofana…" I said, looking down at the brown and blue planet.

The planet got bigger as Aasa flew the ship closer. T3 was beeping at him, telling him where to take the ship. The coordinates that Reylan had put into him, I guessed.

It was a small village by the looks of it. It seemed rather… primitive… as much as I hated that word, especially when it was applied to me or my planet. But it was. Wood huts and things like that.

Aasa circled the ship a bit around the area, looking for a place to land. He found a clearing in the middle of a group of trees and lowered the ship into there. It only took a few minutes before the ship was ready. I looked at everyone and bit my lip before turning to Bastilia.

"So… why are we here?"

"Reylan told T3 that there was someone on this planet who met Revan and she told them of their next destination. The next destination is also in T3 memory banks, but Reylan spoke of something else here that apparently caught Revans attention. He doesn't say what though, and he didn't investigate." She explained to me, looking out the view screen and then back at me.

"And you want us to." I finished off.

She nodded her head, "Yes. It might explain where Revan went. It was rather foolish of Reylan not to investigate." Bastilia said, before faultering and looking down.

I shut my eyes, not letting out the sigh. Poor Bastilia. She can't let go of her Jediness just to grieve. Her husband died and she can't grieve…

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "What about Vaner? We can't take him with us and we can't leave him here by himself." I asked her.

Bastilia looked around, her eyes landing on Mission. Huh. I guess Mission's kinda like Vaner's nanny.

"Fine." The Twi-Lek said with a roll of her eyes, "But you owe me, Bas."

Bastilia gave a chuckle, "When don't I?"

My eyebrow raised at this. Mission and Bastilia seemed to be very close friends now. It was kinda strange…

My eyes turned to Lyrisa. She had no fighting training or weapon… well, Aasa had given her a blaster, but I don't know if she can use it. But still, no training.

"L, can you stay here and help Mission?" I asked her.

She looked at me in surprise and then furrowed her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because it would be better if two people were on the ship, taking care of Vaner, and there's also Thmessino on here and it would be great if you two would be able to keep an eye on him too."

"Who?"

"Thmessino."

"I have no idea who that is."

"The Chiss in the holding cells."

"Aahhh."

Lyrisa nodded her head slightly, "Alright." She said and then looked out the view screen.

"Alright then." Bastilia said as she started to move out of the Cockpit. I followed her, Ayden next to me. T3 rolled past us and behind Bastilia and Aasa was behind us, looking a bit unhappy.

"I might stay on the ship. Keep it ready in case we need to make a quick get away." He told me.

I gave a shrug and then a nod, "If that's what you want." I said.

His shoulders relaxed a bit as he nodded in reply and then he turned around and went back to the cockpit. I glanced at Ayden and he made a 'tell ya later' gesture. I raised an eyebrow at him as we got to the exit of the ship, where Bastilia and T3 were waiting.

Bastilia looked at us before she lowered the ramp on the ship, t crunching on pale green grass. There were tall trees all around us, but I could make out a pathway through them, most likely to that village thing we had seen before.

I started walking to it, Bastilia and Ayden walking along side me and T3 trailing behind us as we walked through the trees.

We had only been walking for a short time before a tingling feeling emerged in the back of my next. I glanced around, noticing that Ayden and Bastilia also seemed to have that strange feeling too. Bastilia has her hand resting on the lightsaber clipped to her belt, and Ayden looked a bit off put but still relaxed.

So, yay! I'm not mad! There was something watching us in the trees.

The trees cleared out a bit as we came upon another clearing, this one had those huts we had seen earlier. There were various humans walking around, pausing their activities to watch us as we entered. I smiled at one softly who just watched with wide eyes.

"Hello." Bastilia spoke, looking around, "Where is your leader?" she asked.

Two of them looked at each other, before one stepped forward, a woman with pale blond hair sticking out from under a brown hood. Huh… they all seemed to be wearing hoods. I could barely make out any of the other hair colours here, but that really didn't matter. Other than that's how I tell people apart when I first meet them…

"Our leader is Olta. He is near." The woman spoke in a low voice.

"Can we go see this Olta?" Ayden asked her.

The woman nodded her head, "Follow me." She said, her head facing the ground as she turned away and started walking down a pathway. We followed her, me and Bas up the front and Ayden and T3 following behind us.

The woman led us out of that small village and into some kind of field behind them. I looked at the ground, noticing some fresh footprints in the ground. My eyes travelled along the footprints. They seemed deep, like this path was walked very, very often or by a lot of people.

I looked up again and frowned. That woman seemed to be leading us to no where, but she was following the footprints still. My eyes travelled past her to where the footprints ended, seemingly in the middle of nothing.

"Um. Where are we going?" I asked the woman.

She just looked back at me for a second before looking back in front of us, "Olta is near."

I frowned and looked around. Nothing was near… I mean, that village was just back there, but other than that it was just this brown grassy field and green trees. But I noticed something when I looked back at the village. All of the people that were there were all crowded at the edge of the village and watching us.

Major freaky.

"Aaaayyyydddeeennnn…." I dragged out, my voice low as I looked back at my brother, and then to Bastlia who was watching me too.

"I've noticed." Ayden said, scratching his ear.

Bastilia nodded her head too, "Something is very strange here." She said.

I nodded my head, "Yeah…" I said, looking back, noticing that the villagers had started walking towards us.

I looked back at the woman who was leading us, and noticed that she had stopped and was looking at us. I frowned, and then let out a gasp as the ground started moving at my feet. It was rumbling in a strange way and moving weirdly. Like we were sinking but we weren't.

"Oh!" I gasped as I looked around.

We were on a platform! It was sinking into the ground as we stood onto it into some kind of shaft. Huh… guess this place isn't as primitive as I thought.

Ayden moved next to me, "I don't like this." He said to me as the platform slowly lowered a bit.

I glanced over and noticed that those villagers had gotten even closer.

"Major freaky." I agreed with a frown before looking back at the woman who led us to here, "So this Olta, he lives underground?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yes. Olta lives under the ground. We have a city here, under the ground."

"So why were you on the surface?" Ayden asked, looking up as the top of the ground surface was at his head level now.

"A seemingly primitive village is very good bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes. To trap those we do not want to come." She said with a shrug and then looked at me, "Or ones we expect."

I took a step back as Bastilia took a step forward towards her, "You were expecting us? How?"

"You will see."

I looked at Ayden as it started to get darker, the roof on top back at the surface started to close. When they reached a certain part closed, lights came on in the shaft. We kept going down further and further until the shaft came to a stop at a metal wall and door. The woman pulled back her hood, showing that her blond hair was actually a vibrant yellow, and walked over to a door and to a keypad. She typed a code into it and then it beeped, the door opening up. She walked through it and then indicated us to come through.

We followed after her and I was surprised by what I saw there. It was so strange. It was a city, indeed. With walkways high in the air, surrounded by dirt, but there were waterfalls and plant life everywhere. There were even trees down here! How far down were we? How did they manage to build this place?

The woman smiled at us, "Do you wish to meet Olta now?"

* * *

**Whats this? Another chapter not that long after the last one? Ha ha. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you will keep sticking with this story! **


	18. Chapter 18

I leant against the wall, watching as Bastilia talked to a human man with pitch black hair. Olta his name was apparently, or something like that. Bastilia had asked him questions about when Tali had come here before and what she was looking for. Olta acted like he had no idea what she was on about. And I mean Acted. He was severly acting. It was rather bad acting too.

Bastilia looked at him with a calm expression, which told me that she was still using her Jedi restraint. If it were me talking to him, I'd be sighing and snapping and not being calm.

Calm would be the last thing I'd be.

"So, you are telling me that you do not know what our friend was after when she came here?" Bastilia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Olta shook his head, "No." he said, shaking his head quickly.

"What about the other two that came here roughly two years ago?" Bastilia asked, "A man and a red haired woman?"

Olta bit his lip, "I… don't recall those two coming here?" he dragged out.

"Oh for gods sake mate! Just tell us what we want to know and then we'll go! We're just trying to find out friends and your lying is not helping at all!" I snapped, standing up straight from my leaning position and staring at the man.

Bastilia turned around and looked at me, a frown on her face, "Reese." She said, her tone slightly warning.

I just shrugged at her, and leant back against the wall, crossing my arms, scowling slightly.

Olta rubbed his face before slumping down in his chair.

"Fine." He said, his voice sounded defeated, "Your friends did come here."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ayden. My brother just shrugged at me, but I could tell he too was confused by this mans sudden change around. Surely my snapping wasn't that bad?

"And?" Bastilia urged.

"The first one went to investigate this old relic that is a fair walk out of our small village on the surface." The man explained, "The other two didn't go… well, the woman wanted to but the man said that we had all we needed."

Bastilia looked at him with a frown, "Thank you for you cooperativeness." She said, her tone dry, "May we have your permission to look at this relic ourselves?"

Olta nodded his head, "Yes. I'll have one of my women show you the way." He said before turning his head around, "Ala!"

A woman stepped through a doorway. Her hair was short cropped and bright purple and was wearing a green top and pale vest over top of it and her pants were a dark green.

Her eyes travelled around, landing on me for a moment before looking at Olta, "Yes, sir?" the woman asked.

"Take these three and their droid to the Cavern." Olta instructed.

Ala nodded her head and walked towards us. I frowned as I looked at her, the sense of familiarity coming to me as I looked at her. I knew her from somewhere…. But where? Maybe a KOTOR comic? No… that wasn't it…

Ah, it'll come to me, like it came to me that the actress that plays Laurel in Arrow is in Harpers Island.

Ala led us to a different elevator than the one we had come down on, which was rather relieving in my opinion. Those other women in the village before, they were just plain creepy…

I walked next to Ayden as Ala led us through the place. I looked around, surprised to see something I was not expecting to see… well, duh, I suppose. Otherwise I wouldn't be surprised.

But anyway, what I saw was a tree. And no, not like normal trees that were around here before. This was a tree with eyes. EYES!

It slowly turned around to looked at me, before turning back to what it was doing. I blinked, staring at it's barky back. Ayden grabbed my shoulder and started to pull me along.

"Don't stare at the freaky tree alien, Reese. It's rude, even though it's really freaky. But who knows, maybe the Star Wars world crashed in with the Lord of the Rings world and these guys are Ents." Ayden said, slightly quiet as we walked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Right." I said, rolling my eyes a bit as we stepped on the elevator.

Ala pressed the button, and the elevator pad lurched a bit before starting to raise itself up.

* * *

**Short chapter again, but I have a few more chapters already written c:**

**The trees with eyes are actually a canon Star Wars species. I'm not telling you the name, because it would give away spoilers for a part in this fanfic, but if you work it out on yourself, eg, google it. If you find it, you may just work something out! :D But it's kinda hard to find from what I googled. C:**


	19. Chapter 19

Lyrisa watched as Mission played with Vaner, boy babbled about something to the girl, zooming a toy ship around. Mission laughed at intervals of his story, whatever he was telling her.

The American girl stood up from where she sat on the soft lounge chair in the living area of the Crimson Kestrel. Mission looked up at her.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." Lyrisa told the blue woman.

"Don't go far." Mission told her.

Lyrisa nodded her head as she left the room. She strolled through the ship until she reached the loading ramp. She pressed the button that opened it up, remembering that it was the right button.

It took a few minutes before the ramp completely lowered to the ground. The girl placed her hands behind her back as she walked, and then looked down at her clothes. She was again wearing her dress that she had been wearing when she had bumped into Reese and Ayden in the shopping centre.

Reese and Ayden had kept the outfits they had bought on that planet on, since it was less noticeable, but she liked this dress. She placed her hand to a belt that she had placed around her waist. Aasa had given it to her and it had a holster and blaster in it.

Bastilia had given Reese and Ayden lightsabers, she had gotten a nifty blaster. Sure, she had never fired a blaster before, but she wasn't a stranger to guns. She had grown up on a farm, and used guns all the time. Her father gave her a small handgun for her 21st birthday, but she had left it in America before coming to visit Australia.

She vaguely wondered how a normal gun would go against a lightsaber. Would it melt the bullet? Surely it would, but how quickly?

Hmm. It was worth thinking about.

Lyrisa looked up, realizing that she had walked further than she had intended. Oh well. She could still see the ship behind her. It was rather hard to miss.

She turned around, and started to walk back to the ship when she paused, hearing something crack near her.

"Hello?" she called out, pausing as she listened for any kind of sound.

All she heard was the rustling of leaves in the wind. She frowned, looking down before she realised. There was no wind.

The rustling stopped, making Lyrisa pull the blaster out of her holster and held it like her father had taught her to hold a normal gun, and then slightly shifted her hands, realizing that it was the wrong way to hold it.

"I know you're there." She said again, looking around and biting her lip lightly.

More silence, a prickling feeling started at the back of her neck. She knew someone was there. She just knew it.

Then she knew _where_. She spun around and aimed the blaster behind her and shot out. It hit the bark of a tree and then there was a blur as a person fell out of the tree, right near where she had hit.

The person quickly got to his feet, Lyrisa still had her blaster aimed at him. He smiled at her, and stepped forward letting her see him better. It was a man, with shoulder length black hair and wore a black outfit. He had long black gloves on. She wasn't able to guess his age, since he looked younger than he seemed, but not by much.

"Hello." He greeted her.

"Who are you?" she asked him, not lowering her blaster.

"A friend." He replied with a shrug.

"A friend?"

"Yeah. You came in that ship right? The Ayrens are in that ship, and Bastilia Shan too?" he asked her, tilting his head.

"Not at the moment, but they were." Lyrisa answered, lowering her blaster slightly, "You know them?"

"I was a friend of Bas's a while ago, at the Jedi Temple, well as much of a friend one can be to her."

Lyrisa looked at him, "You're a Jedi?"

"Was a Jedi. Not safe to be one of them these days. No one likes them that much."

Lyrisa gave a small chuckle, "That's true… though it's getting better. Some of the Jedi are still jerks though."

"Eh, some things will never change." The man said with a shrug, "So, how'd you end up here?"

"It was kinda a mistake. Just bumped into Reese and then ended up on this whole adventure." Lyrisa answered, with a shrug.

"Can't they just drop you off at you planet and leave you be?"

"I don't think it's that easy." Lyrisa said with a shrug, "I'm not sure how to get home…"

"I've been around the galaxy quite a bit, maybe I'd know. What's your planet called?" he asked.

Lyrisa looked at him with a tilted head, "What did you say your name was, again?" she asked him.

"I didn't say."

Lyrisa leant on a tree, looking at him, "What is your name?"

"Ah… call me… Dante."

"Is that your name?"

"Nope."

"Then why should I call you that?"

"It's my middle name. You have to be careful of who you tell your name too." Dante said, with a shrug.

Lyrisa nodded her head, "So you know Bastilia from when you were a Jedi… you never said how you know Reese." She stated.

Dante chuckled, "True. We met ages ago, didn't really know each other for long, but we came pretty good friends."

Lyrisa smiled and finally holstered her blaster, "Nice to meet you then, Dante." Lyrisa said sticking out her hand.

Dante took her hand and shook it, "A pleasure."

* * *

We trekked through the forest, Ala leading us through a pathway towards who knows what. I had that prickling feeling at the back of my neck again, but there was no one around that I could see.

T3 whirred along just behind us as we walked, Bastilia up next to Ala, and me and Ayden were next to each other still. We were travelling in silence for the most part until we reached out destination.

It was a small cave with only one entrance that I could see. Ala motioned her hand for us to enter. Bastilia went first and then Ayden. I looked back at her, "You coming in?"

She shook her head, "No. Only you have permission to enter this cavern. Not I."

I looked at her and nodded my head slowly and followed after the other two and T3. It got darker and darker as we got further in and then it was too hard to see at all.

I pulled the lightsaber hilt of my belt. Bastilia had given it to me earlier on the ship, and I hadn't used it yet. I didn't even know what colour it was.

Well, no time like the present to find out.

I pressed a button on it, and a vibrant green blade shot out, illuminating the dark cave for a short distant. Bastilia looked back at me as she got her own lightsaber and activated one blade on it, a yellow light also lit up the area. Ayden activated his new saber that Bas had given it, making a blue light join the colourful lights in the cave.

We kept walking in the glow of our lightsabers, until the narrow cave opened up to a large circular room with one object in the centre.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I said, staring at the pointed, closed object.

I looked at Bastilia who looked just as surprised as I was. Ayden looked at us with confusion before walking up to it, "What is it?" he asked, peering at it.

He tapped it and then he jumped backwards, his lightsaber clattered to the floor, deactivating as he let go of it in surprise as the object opened up, projecting light through out the room.

It also projected planets and coordinates and space lane ways and _everything._

"What is it?" Ayden asked looked at me and Bastilia.

"A Star Map." I said in a breath, "A Rakatan Star Map."

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAA**

**Anywho thanks for the reviews and thanks for the ones you will leave in the future! *hint hint***

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20

"A whatatan what map?" Ayden asked, raising an eyebrow as he picked his lightsaber back up.

I deactivated mine and clipped it on my belt, since the Star map was giving off enough light.

"A Rakatan Star Map. The Rakata are a race of aliens. A long, long, long time ago they ruled the galaxy in their empire. Had humans as slaves along with other races and were utterly vicious. They were like that because they were force sensitive and the Dark Side corrupted them, but they didn't know that. They had such advanced technology for the time. They actually used the force to power things. Hyperdrives, ships… Star Forges." I explained to my brother.

"Wait… They made that Star Forge thing?" Ayden asked, "The one that you were on?"

I nodded my head, "Yes. It was left over of their empire. Something happened to them. It was a mixture of a plague, and just high build tensions from waging war on the rest of the universe. They lost their connection to the force and they couldn't work out why. Millions of them died." I said, looking at a planet that the Star Map projected out, "Somehow they went back to their home world of Lehon were Tali and the others ran into them. They had no clue what things were, like ships. The race that once ruled the entire galaxy was practically nothing. Talk about Karma."

Bastilia looked at me curiously, "Information from your home dimension?" she inquired.

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I answered with a shrug.

"But when the Star Forge was destroyed, the Star Maps on Dantooine, Tattoine, Mannan, Kashyyyk and Korriban had no power. The Star Forge was powering them." Bastilia said with a frown.

"So something else is powering this one." Ayden said, walking around the hologram and looked at it, peering at it closely.

He reached into the middle of the hologram and pointed at something that was right in the middle, "What's that?"

I looked at what he was pointing too, "Some kind of… thing." I said.

He looked at me, flatly, "No! Reeaaallly? You are so helpful!"

I poked my tongue at him at him as Bastilia looked at it properly.

"Some kind of space station." She said looking at it.

She moved her hand in to touch it, but her finger brushed up against a planet accidentally, enlarging the planet and the things around it. It was a sort of murky colour and it had Aurebesh letters around it.

"Oh no!" I groaned, putting my hand on my face.

Bastilia looked at me, "You've heard of this planet?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Dromund freaking Kass. Oh gods sake! That dumb book! UGH!"

Ayden looked at me, "Reese. Turn away from the sparkly map and take a breath." He told me.

I glared at him but did it anyway. Then I turned around again. Yeah, that didn't really help much.

"What is Dromund Kass?" Bastilia asked me.

I shrugged, "I have no clue what it is now, but in… four hundred years from now, roughly, Dromund Kass will be the Sith Empire's capital planet."

"Sith Empire!?"

"Yeah! Sith freaking Empire. Three hundred or four hundred years from now, so we have plenty of time to worry about that." I said with a shake of my head, glancing at Ayden.

But my brother wasn't paying any attention to us; he was looking at the map closer for some reason. It had gone back to the main map, with all the planets out there.

"Coruscant is all the way over here." He said, pointing to the metropolitan planet right at the edge of the map, "And Dromund Kass is near the middle and that space station is right in the dead centre." He mused.

"Tython's not there." I noticed.

"Tython?" Bastilia asked, frowning, "It's a myth."

I shook my head, "No. After the Sacking of Coruscant, the Jedi all moved to the Jedi Temple on Tython, after it was rediscovered."

"The WHAT of Coruscant?!"

I winced, "Right. Probably shouldn't have told you that." Looking at the startled ex Jedi Knight.

Bastilia just looked at me before shaking her head and taking a Datapad out of her utility belt. She plugged it into the Star Map base and the map downloaded onto it.

"We can investigate this further, back on the ship and then decide on where to go next." She said, looking at me and Ayden, "If this Dromund Kass does indeed have a Sith Empire on it, then it would be foolhardy to go there without proper forces or knowledge."

I nodded my head as I watched the download complete on her data pad, "We should also check out that space station in the centre." I said as she pulled the device out. The Star Map then closed itself up and the room went dark again.

We activated our lightsabers again and light was once there again.

"Lets get back to the ship." I said, rather unnecessarily.

Bastilia nodded her head and started to lead the way out of the circular room, T3 followed close behind her and then me and Ayden followed her.

* * *

Ala was waiting for us out at the entrance of the cave still. She looked at us expectantly, "Fin what you were looking for?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Depends on what you mean by looking for." I told her, "But we got some rather interesting information."

Ala nodded her head, "So where are you heading to now? Back to your ship I would assume?" she questioned.

Bastilia nodded her head, "Yes. We have need to be on our way as soon as we possibly can be."

Ala nodded her head, "Fair enough. I'll lead you back to your ship, and then I must meet up with my husband, Tiken." She said, glancing at me.

I frowned. Why the heck did she look at me when she said that… and for that matter, why would she tell us her husbands name and that she has to meet him?

Ala and Tiken.

That name rang a bell somewhere in my mind. Ala and Tiken… Ala and Tiken…

"Ala and Tiken Xen!" I exclaimed suddenly working it out.

She had been on Dxun all those years ago (for her) and told me to warn Nadia that there was someone in our group that wasn't who she said she was! How could I forget that!? Other than, you know, only seeing them for a short amount of time…

"Finally. Took you long enough, _Pam_." Ala said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wait… you know her?" Bastilia asked, looking at me.

"No… not quite. We've met, though." I said, looking to the ex Jedi and then back at Ala with a frown.

Ok… So this was strange… very strange.

"What are you doing here? And… what is going on?" I said, looking at her with a frown, "Ah! Just, who are you?!"

Ala shook her head, "I can't tell you." She said simply, "But I can tell you that you will probably find out soon." She said and then motioned the pathway, "Care to continue back to you ship?" she said pleasantly.

I looked at her suspiciously and nodded my head, that tingly feeling in the back of my neck again and looked around again, seeing nothing but trees still.

"You're probably sensing the Yarins." Ala said, looking at me.

I shot my head at her, "The whats?"

"The Yarin. The Tree race on aliens you saw before in our home."

I stared at her. They were called Yarins?

"Reese. It's probably not what you're thinking of." Ayden told me, coming up next to me.

I glanced at him, "Ayden, if you switch the letters around in Olta, it makes Taol… and the tree aliens are called Yarin." I said.

"Remember what the Eighth Doctor says? Humans always see patterns in things that aren't there. The odds that Yarin Taol is from this planet is more than most likely not true. And besides, Olta doesn't look a thing like Taol, and if he was, you would've sensed it, right?"

I nodded my head, reluctantly, "I guess you're right…" I said, biting my lip.

Besides, I didn't have that feeling of dread inside of me whenever that dude was near.

Ala watched, silently and then she motioned to continue on. Bastilia took up lead, seeming to be keeping an eye out. Ala moved next to her, so me and Ayden were trailing behind with T3 again.

I shut my eyes as I walked and sighed. This was just getting strange…

* * *

**Thanks for teh reviews, guys! Yay for chapter 20 and almost 100 reviews! Hey guys, don't forget to check out the**

**_IN A JEDI WORLD TUMBLR BLOG_**

** that has all different information and pictures there! And when I get a certain amount of followers there, I'll put on some bits from later chapters.**

**The link is on my profile. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

Lyrisa smiled as she walked up to the loading ramp of the Crimson Kestrel. Dante walked along side her as the man looked up at the ship.

"So this is their ship, then huh." He said walking closer to inspect it, "And there's no one else here?"

Lyrisa shook her head, "No, there are some people still on here. Reese didn't take the whole party with her."

Dante nodded his head looking inside the ship and not at Lyrisa, but when he looked back at her his face was straight, "May I enter you ship as we wait for Reese and Bastilia?"

Lyrisa shrugged her shoulders, "Fine with me." She smiled.

The two humans entered the ship and started walking through the hallway. They walked in silence until they heard the sound of footsteps coming to them.

It was revealed quickly to be Mission. The Twi'lek woman seemed relieved when she saw Lyrisa, smiling at her but then her blue eyes slid to the man next to her and the alien immediately tensed up and reached for her blaster in a second, "Lyrisa, come over here."

"He's a friend, Mission." Lyrisa said, noticing that Mission now had a blaster in her hands, "He knows Reese and Bastilia."

Mission looked at Dante and then shook her head. Her head tails twitched as she looked to Lyrisa, "Yeah. He does." She said, making Lyrisa raise an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Lyrisa asked her.

"I know of him." Mission replied, looking at Dante with a glare, "And I can pretty much tell you that everything that he told you was a lie, so could you please come over here Lyrisa!"

Lyrisa looked from Mission to Dante, a look of puzzlement on her face as she did so. Mission sighed in frustration, grabbing Lyrisa's arm and roughly pulling her over to her.

"What was that for?" Lyrisa asked, her voice tinged with mild annoyance.

"Lyrisa! Do you have a clue who that man is?!" Mission asked, looking at the man in question who was just standing there, a tiny smirked on his face.

"He said his name is Dante and he knows Reese and Bastilia."

"Yeah, he knows Reese and Bastilia because he was a Jedi before he joined Malak and Revan to go to war! He knows Reese because he turned to a Dark Jedi and tried to kill her! And his name is not Dante is name is Yarin Taol!"

"Who?"

"Oh force sake-" Mission muttered under her breath still watching the man that stood there.

He had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked at Mission, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Mission glared at him, "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I've never met you in person but I know what you look like. Bastilia showed me an image of you when I wanted to know who the Sleemo was that killed my friend!" she hissed and then her eyes trailed to his left arm, which was gloved.

He followed her gaze with a smirk, "My left arm? Yes, rather unfortunate that."

"What are you talking about?" Lyrisa asked, her face puzzled as she looked between the two people.

"Reese cut his left arm off." Mission said and then looked up at him.

"She did what?!"

"It was a fluke. A barely trained girl just managed to cut my arm off, by accident I might add since it was not her intended purpose, because she had help. If that Republic Admiral hadn't got her lightsaber for her I would have killed Reese then and there." Taol snapped at them, "Well, maybe just severely injure her. I don't want her dead. Not yet."

"Believe me now?" Mission asked, her blaster now fully aimed at Taol.

Lyrisa gave a nod of her head and slowly moved backwards but froze when there was a snap hiss sound and the room was filled with a red glow. Mission shot her blaster in a second, but the green blaster bolt was deflected with ease.

Taol pulled his hand towards him, the blaster flying from Missions hands landing in his. He looked at it for a second before tossing it over his shoulder. It landed with a loud clang behind him.

Mission pushed Lyrisa to stand behind her, "What do you want?" the Twi-Lek spat at him.

"I want a lot of things, but right now? I want the Ayrens." He answered, walking closer, his lightsaber humming as he moved.

Mission started to move backwards, Lyrisa also moving backwards too. The Twi-lek glared at Taol, "They're not here." She said, her eyes still narrowed as her mind whirled. Why did he want the Ayrens? Both of them? Wouldn't he just want to kill Reese for revenge and then get it leave before Bastilia would go after him?

"I know. But I don't want to fight them, so taking their friends hostage would be a good way to get them to surrender." Taol said, raising his other hand up, pointed in Missions direction.

The alien girl felt herself be raised in the air, and her lungs felt like they were being crushed. Tighter and tighter. She moved her hands up to her throat, as if to pry the hands off that were choking her, but there were none there.

Then all of a sudden, she felt herself drop to the ground at the same time she heard a blaster being shot. She moved to sit herself up and started rubbing her throat, and taking a few deep breaths. She looked over at Taol, surprised to see him crumpled on the ground and someone standing behind him, her blaster sitting in his hand.

"Wha-" Mission rasped, her voice still croaky.

It was that chiss that they had in their holding cells. Except for the fact that he wasn't in the holding cell. He was out here with a blaster in his hand and had just shot… stunned by the look of it, the Dark Jedi.

"Hi." The chiss greeted with a smile.

* * *

We got back to the ship pretty quickly and I was surprised, very very surprised to see Mission, Lyrisa and _Themessino_ standing on the landing ramp. They looked over at us as we got closer.

Lyrisa looked past me at Ala before looking back at us. Mission said something to her, making the American girl nod her head. Mission walked down the ramp and stood at the base of it as we got closer.

"Hey Mish." I greeted her, "What's up?"

Mission shrugged, "Nothing much. You?"

"Uh, well, we found an active Star Map." I said, rubbing my neck, "Um… why is Themessio not… in a cell?"

"Hang on… you found a Star Map? One that's working? Didn't those things stop working when the Star Forge blew?" Mission asked, a frown on her face.

"Yeah. This one must be powered by something else. Tali checked it out, apparently. We downloaded it to see what it'll lead us to." I explained, and then I raised an eyebrow, "So, can you explain about chiss-boy?"

"Yeah. Some alien attacked the ship and he shot it, while me and Lyrisa were busy. I thought since he helped, I shouldn't put him back in that cell."

"How'd he get out in the first place?"

"Uh, he broke out."

I shook my head with a sigh and a smile, but then frowned, "Who attacked the ship?"

"Oh, just some bounty hunter who tracked us here. He wasn't very good, but yeah. Me and Lyrisa had him distracted when Themessino came and stunned him."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow but I sighed, and decided not to press the issue any further.

"If a bounty hunter tracked us here, then it would be wise to leave this planet as soon as we can before any others come." Bastilia said from where she stood beside us.

"Yeah, but where do we go? We haven't checked that star map thingy out yet and we're not going to Dromund Kass yet. That place sounds like a big bad deal." Ayden said looking around slightly.

"So, we need a planet to lay low on until we can work out our next move?" Mission asked.

The three of us nodded our heads. Mission had a small smirk on her face.

"Well, there's one dust ball of a planet I know that's not that far from here, a few hours I'd guess. We can land there and work out what to do and restock." The Twi-Lek suggested.

"Tattooine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mission nodded her head, making me smile slightly. I turned to face my brother and Bastilia, "What do you guys think?"

Bastilia looked thoughtful, "If we land on the outskirts of a town, we would avoid being registered into the system, preventing any bounty hunters from tracking us. And it would be a short walk to get supplies." She mused.

Ayden shrugged, "I'm up for it. Do we have any money for there, though?"

Bastilia nodded her head, "Yes, I have plenty of credits that we can spend on food, and possibly get some more from there."

Ayden glanced at me, "Uh… credits are accepted on Tattooine?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" Mission asked.

"Eh… in the far future Republic Credits aren't accepted there. I don't know why. Actually, I was surprised that they were the first time we were at Tattooine." I said with a shrug.

Bastilia and Mission looked at each other before deciding to drop the topic. Mission started walking back to the ship, and we quickly followed her.

Lyrisa and Themessino were standing on the ramp still, watching us as we got closer. Lyrisa smiled at me, hesitantly before looking away, "I'm going to check on Vaner…" she muttered before entering the ship.

Themessino watched her go before looking at me, "So we meet again."

I rolled my eyes, "You broke out of your cell. Don't get too comfy." I warned him.

He raised his hands up, smirking, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my face and then walked past the Chiss into the ship.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a short while. My computer cracked up and yeah. Got it fixed though (ish) so here's the next chapter! Don't forget to check the**

**IN A JEDI WORLD TUMBLR**

**iajw DOT tumblr DOT com**

**no gaps and replace DOT with a .**

**See you there! **

**Thanks to sgtranglin and****godofmadness43 for your reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

The trip to Tattooine wasn't a very eventful one. I avoided Themessino (apparently since he helped get rid of that bounty hunter, he deserved not be locked up, or something like that) and he avoided me for some reason. Not that I was complaining.

But speaking of avoiding, Lyrisa barely stayed in the same room as me and when we were together for long periods of time, I could feel anxiousness coming off of her, and a little bit of dread.

Mission didn't spend as much time with me either. I mean, she wasn't flat out avoiding me, but when we were together… it was like she was distant. Hiding something…

What had happened while we were away?

But anyway, we landed on Tattooine near a city called Mos Entham. It seemed to be more civilised that the other places I've been (or heard of) on Tattooine. I mean, it still had slaves and such, but the slaves seemed to be well treated, and there wasn't much crime. Gosh, they even had a police force!

And Shops. Lots and lots of shops. Shopping Centres, or just normal stand alone shops… they had it all!

So when we landed there, I dragged two reluctant people to do some clothes shopping. But they were reluctant for two different reasons. Ayden was reluctant because it was clothes shopping, and Lyrisa was reluctant for whatever reasons she was avoiding me for.

But as I had pointed out, wearing black clothes on a desert planet that had two suns was not the best idea ever. So they had both come along. I had tried to convince Aasa to come too, but he said he'd go later.

We found a pretty decent clothes store that had plenty of choice and then we went from there. It took a while but we all found something that would help us blend in… kinda.

I got a light yellow/green v-neck singlet top with a red bit at the top, so it covered to just about the normal tee-shirt up my neck. I had a pair of grey leggings and over top of it was a yellow skirt with a split right up the side, showing the grey leggings. There was a silver wide strap around my waist and a dark brown piece of fabric came down off of it that stopped just above my leggings.

Lyrisa had gotten a top that reached her wrists and was a sandy yellow colour, with a bit darker colour under neath it, like a wrap around. It stopped a bit above her belly button (which had a small butterfly piercing) but had a soft yellow lace like stuff covering it. She had a sandy coloured skirt that flared out at the bottom when she moved. She had a dark sandy colour boots, which had a heel on them.

Ayden had a slightly dark brown colour top with a lighter colour sleeves. He had a darker even brown pair of pants, and dark brown boots.

No fashion sense, that boy. Oh well, at least he didn't have sunnies this time.

Then we picked up some supplies and went back to the ship in a rented speeder, then Lyrisa vanished back to her room in the ship.

I sighed and shook my head as I watched her go. I glanced at Ayden, "What is up with everyone on this ship?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but she's been avoiding me too."

I sighed again, and then looked up as I watched Bastilia come down the ramp. She looked at up and then at the speeder, "I am going to look at the Star Map that was on this planet. You two are fine to join me." She told us.

Me and Ayden both nodded our heads at the same time.

"Just let me get our sabers." Ayden said before running into the ship.

We had left our sabers here when we went to buy the stuff, just to keep a low profile, but we had blasters on us. Ayden came back in a flash with our sabers. He tossed one to me which I caught in one hand. I then used the force to levitate the crate of supplies we had gotten onto the ramp, and then I decided to lift it up and place it in the ship.

When I finished, Bastilia was watching with a slight glare. I sent her a look, "Yeah yeah, using the force frivolously and all that. But cut me some slack, Bas. Back home I have to march up a flight of eleven stairs several times with heavy grocery bags. You'd want to cheat every now and then if you had to do that once a fortnight." I said with a shrug.

Bastilia rolled her eyes but looked away as she hopped into the drivers side of the speeder. I hopped into the seat next to her, and Ayden hopped in the back. Bastilia sped the speeder up and took off in the direction of Anchorhead.

Which, thankfully, wasn't that far off from Mos Entham. Sure, it was still a drive, but wasn't like, on the other side of the planet.

When were got to the cave that the Star Map help, we were greeted with a giant skeleton. Ayden stared at it as we went past it and so did I.

I knew what it was, but I hadn't seen it at the time.

I glanced at Ayden, "It's a Krayt Dragon skeleton. Bas, Tali and Carth helped some hunter kill it a few years ago." I told him as Bastilia parked the speeder.

She got out of it and started walking to the cave that was just a few steps so me and Ayden jumped out and quickly went after her. I looked around when I went in the cave.

The place was rather bare, the only things in here were some statues built in the side of the cave and the Star Map itself. I guess this place had been salvaged once the dragon was killed.

Bastilia placed her hand on the Star Map and waited. Nothing happened. No power.

"Well, that's one good thing, I suppose." I said, tilting my head at it.

"So the other one might be getting it's power from that station in the middle." Ayden said.

I nodded my head. It was very likely.

Bastilia turned to face us, "Let's get back to the ship and decide what to do next. We should get back to the ship before nightfall." Bastilia said, looking at us.

I nodded my head. It's been mentioned all the time that Tatooine is a very bad place to be at night time. We turned around and walked back out of the cave. Bastilia stopped walking though making us stop and look at her.

"Bas?" I asked, my voice slightly hushed.

She glanced at me, "There is someone at the speeder." She told us.

I glanced at Ayden and then slowly crept up to the edge of the cave. I glanced out and saw four figures at the speeder. They just seemed to be waiting there. I looked at Bastilia who had a hardened expression on her face.

She straightened up and walked out of the cave. The four people, three humans and one twi-leks, turned to look at us.

"Hello. Are you looking for us?" she asked and me and Ayden followed her out.

The four figures looked at each other before one of the Humans stood out front.

"I am Devin Moliere, and these are my friends, Youto Bahr, Gilian Rokanh and Kandori Valentine." The male human said, indicating to each person.

"Yes, I know who you are." Bastilia said, her voice impatient.

"But we don't, so thanks for the intro." I said, indicating to Ayden and I.

Devin looked at us for a second before moving his cloak aside making me groan in annoyance. He had a lightsaber.

"We have orders to bring you three back to the Temple, and your accomplices." He continued, "If you do no come quietly, then we will have to force you to come."

I glanced at Ayden and then to Bas. She was watching them coolly, "I apologize Knight Moliere, but we are not coming with you."

The Jedis looked at one another, then activated their lightsabers, two green and two blue.

"Are you sure you don't want to rethink that?" Youto Bahr, the Twi-lek woman, asked.

Ayden activated his own blue blade, and I activated my green one. Bastilia turned her double blades on too.

They seemed slightly surprised but covered it up quickly and got into a fighting stance.

"Is it just me or are Jedi of this era slightly…" Ayden started.

"Un-Jedi like?" I suggested.

"Yeah. Aggressive, threatening, idiotic." Ayden said, listing them off his fingers, "Though, can't really say the Jedi of the Clone Wars era is much different."

"Yeah, not really."

But the four of them and the three of us appeared to be in a stand off. Neither of us attacking. And frankly, I wasn't going to throw the first punch…er… lightsaber… But just standing here was boring.

"So, how'd you guys know we were here?" I decided to ask.

After all, I didn't even know we were going to be here until we were here.

"Master Nooram sent a team of Jedi to every planet that a Star Map was on. He thought you might come, and he was right." Jedi Gilian Rokanh told us.

I glanced at them, "Why would he think that? They're powered down and don't work. We knew that, so why would he think that we'd be here?" I mused.

"It doesn't matter how, it just does that he was right." Devin said, then pointed the end of his lightsabers at us, "Now drop your lightsabers and come with us."

Ayden sighed, "No. We are not coming with you, and we're not going to attack first, cause if we attack first then we'll be seen as the bad guys. And you're not going to attack first unless we make a move to escape 'cause you guys are Jedi and you attacking us without warning in kinda bad." He shook his head, "So here we are-"

Whatever Ayden was going to say after that, I'll never know because a sound cut him off. A sound I've heard before on this planet. Tusken Raiders.

I snapped my hand out, using the force to pull the Binoculars from our speeder to my hand and looked in the direction that the noise had come from. There was one standing on the top of a ridge, who was making the noise. More were joining him up there and coming down towards us. Some were riding Bantha's but some weren't.

And they were headed straight for us.

I lowered the Binoculars and passed them to Ayden. He looked at them getting closer to us and them waving their sticks in the air and their blaster stick things.

I tightened my grip on the lightsaber in my hand. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I love reading them 3**

**Check out the IaJW tumblr for a drawing of what their outfits look like now.**

**iajw DOT tumblr DOT com**

**You'll have to scroll down just a tad.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I ducked a gaffi stick and swung around behind the Tusken and elbowed it in the back. I didn't do much, just made it madder. I snapped my lightsaber up, slicing the stick that was coming down at me in two pieces.

The Tusken gave a roaringish noise as it dropped the one half of the stick that was in two pieces. He used the longest half to try and hit me over the head.

I deactivated my lightsaber and grabbed the stick above my head with both hands, then while he was distracted by that, I kicked him in the stomach and winded him.

I heard a small gust of wind, making me activate my saber again as someone came next to me. It was one of the Jedi, Kandori Valentine. She was fighting a Tuskan that was leading her towards me. It lunged at her, making her sidestep and slice it's hand off.

I winced as she did so. I ducked a gaffi of another Tusken as I came up beside her.

"You may as well kill him." I reluctantly said.

She looked at me surprised, then her gaze hardened, "He is harmless now. I don't kill those who are harmless." She said in a cold tone.

"Yeah, and I try not to kill at all but you cutting his hand off? Tuskens _need _both hands. So you pretty much signed his death sentence." I snapped at her before I saw Ayden out the corner of my eye fighting two Tuskens at once and trying not to kill them with his saber.

And let me tell you this. Killing is easy. Not killing is not easy. Especially when they are trying to kill you.

I ran over to my brother and when I was close enough I jumped up in the air, preforming a Jumping Side Kick that I knew from my Taekwondo classes. Of course, in my Taekwondo classes I never used the force and there forth were not as good as this kick just was.

My kick landed on the side of one of the Tuskans that Ayden had his back to at that moment. He glanced at me as I landed.

"Hello."

"Hi." I greeted back as I got back up straight and moved next to my brother, "I still hate that kick."

He just smirked in response. I rolled my eyes as I brought my lightsaber up and deflected a blaster bolt. I looked from the direction it came and saw a few Tuskens with their blasters.

"Doesn't this seem awfully… uncharacteristic to you?" I asked Ayden.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what Obi-Wan Kenobi says in A New Hope? When him and Luke find the Sandcrawler? That Tuskens don't normally hit something that big? The same goes for this… they shouldn't have attacked a large group of people." I said deflecting more blaster bolts as Ayden sliced a Gaffi stick in half and used the force to push a Tusken away.

"Well, there are way more than seven of them. Maybe they thought they could take us?"

"Maybe." I said doubtfully.

A cry of pain made me look over to see the Twi'Lek (Youto Bahr) get shot in the side by one of the snipers and a tusken in front of her, about to either kill or severly injure her.

"Son of a kangaroo." I muttered under my breath as I pushed my hand out, sending a gush of sand at the Tusken, and consequently at the Jedi but it was mostly aimed at the Tusken.

While he was distracted for the time being I rushed over there, seeing the pale green skinned Twi-Lek struggle to get up. She had a hand on her blast wound.

When I got over there, the Tusken had recovered from my surprise attack as was about to stab the struggling Jedi again. I grabbed his Gaffi stick and twisted it, effectively twisting his arm too. Then I kicked him in the back, and pushed him away making him stumble in the sand.

I looked at Youto who looked up at me with a mask of surprise. I held out my hand at her which she cautiously took. I helped pull her up and saw she was still clutching her side.

I activated my lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt and started pulling her towards our speeder. I could sense the pain rolling off of her, but I paid no attention to that for the moment. I slowly pushed her down behind the speeder.

I crouched down next to her hand placed my hand on her hand that was covering her wound and gently pried it off. She lifted off the light set of robes she had over it and then she let out a hiss of pain as the fresh (not) sandy air hit it.

Now, I'm not a medic… heck, I've never even taken the basic First Aid class and most medical information I knew came from television (eg, do not pull out the sharp stabby things and keep pressure on bleeding wounds are a few of those things.) but I could clearly tell that her wound wasn't very good.

"Ah fudge." I muttered with a wince, ignoring the stomach churning feeling for now. Yeah, wounds still made me sick.

I glanced up over the speeder, looking to make sure everyone else was ok for now, which they were. I saw Ayden glance over at me and nodded his head. I looked in the speeder and grabbed a med kit. Youto looked at me, a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"So, Jedi chick. I'm still not the greatest with this stuff." I started, and who knows how much the med packs have changed in four years when I last used one, "So, any ideas what to do for your wound? Other than a Kolto patch, 'cause I know what to do with them." Considering I used a lot of them…

Youto winced as she moved slightly, "Inject the kolto needle first, then the patch. It'll speed the healing process up."

I blinked. Really? Huh. That bit of information would've been handy before… who am I kidding? I'd rather go with the pain than inject a needle into myself.

I got the needle out of the bag and tapped it, making sure there were no air bubbles. I took the cap off of it and looked at Youto's wound with a wince. Last time I stuck a Kolto needle in someone I was too panicked to even think about it.

"Just inject it already!"

I sent a glare at the Twi-Lek and then posed the needle above the wound, took in a breath and stuck the needle into the wound and then injected the liquid. I pulled the needle out and swallowed hard. It was taking all my will not to gag right now. Youto was better at masking her pain, but seeing as she was a Jedi trained from god knows how young that was understandable.

"O..ok. Now the patch." I said shakily as I took the patch out of the packet and placed it on her blaster wound. I got some of the medical tape out of the medkit and wrapped it around the wound and patch.

I glanced up and saw that the others were still fighting the Tuskens… but the creatures were thinning out. I glanced at her, and noticed she still had her lightsaber clutched tightly in her hand, and she was leaning on our speeder.

"How'd you lot get here?" I asked her.

She eyed me suspiciously, as if she knew what I had in plan. Eh, she probably did know. It wasn't particularly the most creative idea ever. But for some reason she decided to point to around the corner of the cave.

I held my hand out to her, which she hesitantly took. I pulled her up, feeling bad when I heard her take a sharp breath of air.

"Sorry." I said, helping her walk over to their speeder.

We got over there with no incident, and I opened the speeder door up and moved her into it. She frowned at me, and opened her mouth up as if she was going to say something but then shut it. I looked at her expectantly.

Finally she said something, "Thank you." She said, which was what I was waiting for. I nodded my head at her, a way to say 'you're welcome.'

She paused before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, if we come across you and your friends on another planet, I am still going to try and capture you… but for now I'll let you escape.

I raised an eyebrow at her in half amusement. It was nice of her, but I felt like we could've 'escaped' anyway without her helping.

"Noted." I said, a slight smile playing at my lips, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother and friend. Stay safe, Jedi Youto." I said, my smile turning downcast for a second.

Jedi. I always wanted to be a Jedi and I was one for a short time… now I'm running from them. How did that happen? Do they even know why they were after us or what we were doing?

I turned back to face Youto. Maybe if I told them what we were doing then they'd ease up? After all it's what Reylan wanted us to do in the first place. No, I wouldn't tell her everything but just enough.

"We're trying to find our friends. Tali – sorry, I mean _Revan, _- and Nadia and Reylan. We followed some clues and just came here to restock and rest. While we were here we just decided to check on the map. We're not doing anything with malicious intent and if you'll excuse me I really must go." I said and this time I really did leave her.

* * *

Ayden saw Reese take off to help the shot Jedi. He kept an eye on them until Reese got the Jedi behind cover so then he returned focus on his own fight. Fighting the Tuskens wouldn't be that hard, if he was trying to kill them. Which he wasn't. So that was making things way harder.

"Why don't you kill?"

A voice startled him out of being so focused in not getting killed or killing any of the Tuskens. He looked up to see the Jedi who had seemed to take charge when they had first introduced themselves, Devin Moliere.

"Cause where I was brought up, killing people is a huge no-no." Ayden said, looking at the man out the corner of his eye as he sidestepped a Tusken and kneed it.

"Even in self defence?"

Ayden frowned in annoyance, "I think it depends on what the person was doing, but I'm a cartoonist not a lawyer." He replied, "But in self defense I try not to kill anyway."

Not that he'd ever been in a situation on Earth that required him to defend himself like that.

Devin made a noise of understanding, though Ayden suspected that the 'cartoonist' comment was one Devin didn't understand, but oh well, sucks to be him.

"And your… sister was brought up like this too?"

"Mate, I know you're digging for info." Ayden said with a roll of his eyes and a small smirk on his face as he knocked a Tusken out with the hilt of his lightsaber, "So let me just tell you this. Me and Reese were raised together. Some stuff went down and we were separated." Ayden said, unsure what Reese had told the Jedi so something like that had to do, "Bad things happened with the Jedi and I found her again and we teamed up from there on. Yes, we avoid killing when needed and yes, we have killed before. Doesn't mean we like it. But you've killed before. Hell, how many Tuskens have you killed right now?"

Devin didn't answer for a moment, but Ayden could hear the hum of his blue lightsaber, so he could tell that he was still there. Ayden glanced over at the speeder and saw Reese watching him. He nodded his head at her, letting her know he had seen them and he was ok.

"Why are you guys after us? I mean, yeah that Jedi dude with a stick up his rear ear wants Reese for questioning with Revan or some deal and has a grudge with Bastilia for her deciding to keep her son, but is that really worth all of this?"

Devin was still quiet so Ayden gave the Jedi some time to think over that. He had just knocked another Tusken away when the Jedi spoke up.

"Your sister was held by Sith and Dark Jedi on a Dark Side filled complex. It is reasonable to believe that she had been compromised on that station, and she knows what Darth Revan is plotting."

Ayden laughed out loud at that. Yeah, his sister had been compromised on that station, but not in the sense that this Jedi was talking about. When him and Reese (and now Lyrisa he guessed) were pulled into the Jediverse by however that worked (he still didn't know) the 'force' placed protection on their minds, to protect them from outside influences.

Eg, the Dark Side if you were naturally light sided. He supposed it would be the other way around too. Not that the Light Side and Dark Side really existed on Earth. Really, they were more on the middle ground. But anyway.

The Force had put protection on their minds. He knew this worked because when he was in that tomb on Dxun… everyone seemed to be effected by the Dark Side presence there, except for him. (And Dustil, but that kid had been living in another Dark Side tomb for who knows how long and that one was practically a fun fair compared to the other one.)

Reese hadn't been affected by the Star Forge for the first few days. But it had started to train on her, not that she'd admit it. He hadn't been there, but he wished he had been.

So what happened to his sister on that Forge was different that what would normally happen. The Dark Side pushed on the protection placed on her mind until it managed to find a weak spot in it and entered… but the Dark Side had changed as it entered his sisters mind. It had become sentient somehow (he was still a bit foggy on that too, Reese still hadn't properly explained... if she knew) and it took form of the first person it had come in contact. Aka, Reese Pam Ayren.

It didn't seem to have bothered her when it was first in there, and she hadn't noticed it, or so she said anyway. When she had come back the second time and with him that time, the dark presence was more noticeable to her, so she said.

Mostly on Nar Shadaa and then on Malachor. On Malachor they all seen _her. _She had somehow made herself visible to everyone, not just the person that she resided in, (man, that sounded weird.)

So yeah, Reese was compromised by that station but not in the way the Jedi thought. Sure Reese had temper issues (and they were mostly taken out on him, anyway) but she wasn't Dark Sided. She had a Dark Side version of her running around in her head.

Or did she? Reese hadn't mentioned anything about her, Seere she had been called, this time around. And last time when the Force Ghost of some Jedi chick Reese knew zapped them home, Seere had some weird things going on.

"Mate, Reese isn't Dark Side." Ayden said, after finally managing his thoughts, "Neither am I, neither in Bastilia. We're just trying to find our friends."

'_Ayden!'_

Ayden looked up, startled to hear a voice in his head. He looked over to see Reese looking at him expectantly. She looked to be concentrating hard.

'_Hey! Brother of mine! I can't do this forever! Get Bas and get over here!'_

Ayden blinked as the voice in his head disappeared. Ok… that was weird… He looked over at his sister who looked… tired now.

She looked up at him and sighed. He was almost positive she was rolling her eyes, though he couldn't really see a detail that small.

Well, if that really was Reese talking in his head, he may as well do as she suggested. She no doubt had another plan that was probably going to get the lot of them almost killed.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, almost at 100! WOO! Can we get to 100 reviews before the next chapter? C:**


End file.
